I Never Meant to Start a War
by x-BlackMage9-x
Summary: Jacob couldn't believe what he was dragged into. First, having to stay with the people that wanted him dead, being hunted down countless times, then developing feelings for none other than a vampire. Things were soon to spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1 Endless Dark

**CHAPTER 1 – Endless Dark**

* * *

_ All of the Quileute land was quiet on that blistering hot summer morning, everything except the cicadas. Little to our knowledge, they were trying to warn us of the approaching danger headed this way. That danger known around here as the Cullen family. And I thought it was an Indians job to be 'one' with nature…well, there goes that idea._

The heat was so unbearable outside that, over the roadways, you could see the waves moving in mid-air. It was especially hot to me and the rest of the pack as we went out patrolling through the woods, the shade from the trees doing little to cool our fur-coated bodies. My name is Jacob Black, and a few years ago I found out that I was none other than a werewolf. To most we were just nightmares; used for action in cheesy horror films, but this was reality. When I first found out, I wanted to run away, act like nothing was wrong – but that game ended soon after I got involved with the Cullens. My former best friend, Bella Swan, was infatuated with the youngest member of that sickening clan, his name was Edward, and boy did he tick me off. Compared to him, every guy in the Forks area was quickly put to shame; he had the brains, the looks, and the ability to seduce just about anyone in a matter of seconds.

Bella was just a toy to him, nothing more than a play-thing, and he used her as such. After they 'hooked-up', and I use that term lightly being as how they were rarely seen together, the entire family decided to just up and leave like nothing ever happened. Edward broke it off and disappeared, which crushed her so much that she wanted to practically commit suicide, and I was here as the rebound guy. That's one reason I told Bella that we could no longer be friends; I didn't mind being there for her, but I refused to be second best to that freak. So now she's back in Arizona with her mom and step dad, leaving Charlie alone for the time being, and I bet she was happy. I would be too if I could get out of Forks for the rest of my life; there'd be no regrets except leaving my dad.

As I ran circles around the La Push beaches, feeling the air getting thicker each time, I finally decided enough was enough. Sam and Embry could run all day if they wanted, but not me. I had done the rounds and that was plenty. Shifting back to human form I ran back to my house, naked, and managed to get there in less than five seconds. The air conditioning was a comfort only known to those who spend too much time outside, and almost instantly my body was relaxed. Throwing on shorts and a t-shirt I made my way into the living room, orange soda in hand, and flipped the television channel to 'Spongebob'. There was nothing wrong with a little childish humor once in awhile, a chance to get away from the seriousness of reality and sucked into the cartoon world. I thought that Spongebob had it lucky; all he had to do was work, play, and sleep, while here I had to constantly work. Sighing, I lay sideways on the couch, eyes closing. It was only two in the afternoon but my body was tired, the stress of running for hours combined with the heat was wearing me out. A little dog-nap would be needed, and soon I was out cold.

_ "Jacob…" Bella…? Who was talking to me? I tried moving my head, turning to see who it was, but I couldn't. My body was frozen in place. From where I was laying the voice sounded so familiar. "Jacob, I need you…please…" A figure slowly came into view, far in the distance, blurred by my tired eyes. "Who are you?" I asked, voice sounding weak and powerless. "Jacob…" the figure said once more, coming closer. I smelled something then, a tangy mix of copper and salt. There was something wet, something cold, covering the ground. As I glanced down, still not being able to move, I realized what it was. Blood was flowing in a steady stream from my body, the dark crimson color blending with the darkness that surrounded both the figure and me. "You'll never be anything, you're pathetic." My eyes shot up once more, hearing those harsh words, staring into a blank white face. It had no mouth, no eyes, nothing. Suddenly the face twisted, starting to form some features. Right before I could see the full picture I was falling, falling at a fast speed, feeling the wind brush past me. There was a dark ocean underneath, where I was headed. Before I knew it I was surrounded by the cold, black water…_

"Help!" I yelled, sitting straight up on the couch, air leaving my lungs and coming back in quick pants. My dad, who was next me, jumped a little in his wheelchair. "Son, are you okay?" he asked, concern crossing his features quickly. I nodded once, brushing a hand through my short locks, breathing deeply to calm my nerves. As I was falling it…it felt like I was really there, as if that mysterious figure had pushed me, and I was helpless. I couldn't change form, yell, move, anything. I stood then, moving past my dad and out the front door, saying "I'll be back later" in a shaky voice. His eyes were boring into my back sharply before I shut the door and took off running down the road. Something was very wrong; I never had dreams like that for no reason at all. I hadn't even had one since Bella left, so many years ago.

The buzzing of the cicadas grew louder as I made my way to the edge of the border we had with the vampires. I had no idea why it was still even there, the Cullens were gone and never coming back, which was a good riddance to the entire town. Deciding to stop, not going past that invisible line, I went a little into the woods, leaning against a cool Oak tree. There were birds chirping mixed in with the obnoxious noise, and in a way it was relaxing. Through the heat I struggled to catch my breath, thinking it was a bad idea to have ran all that way, but since it was late in the day there were rare breezes of cold air blowing. My eyes closed once more but I was determined not to sleep. Not for awhile. Any chances of that horribly vivid dream coming back wouldn't happen. I stayed under that tree until nightfall, hearing Seth and Leah walking with one another as they patrolled past this area, their giant paws only mere light thuds on the grass. "Jacob" a stern voice said from the tree opposite of mine. As I knew, Sam walked into the little opening, facing me directly.

"Why are you just sitting around? You need to be out there patrolling like the rest of us. What if the vampires-" I growled, loud and deep, letting Sam know he was getting on my nerves and cutting him off mid-sentence.

"They're not coming back, Sam. Not now, not ever. You all need to get that through your thick skulls. Once the Cullens left all the other vampires did too, and now none are here. If there were any, don't you think we'd smell them?" He seemed to be speechless after that question, which gave me an opening to rant and take some more anger out.

"Honestly, if this is your idea of fun then count me out. You may be the alpha but you do not control what I do personally. If I don't feel like running in useless circles looking for things that aren't even close to here, then I won't. I have a lot on my mind, so I'd appreciate if you'd just leave me alone."

After taking the brunt of my anger Sam backed up a few steps, realizing I was being serious and not joking around to get him upset. My eyes burned as he stared for what seemed like hours, yet was only about a minute or two, and then he was gone, back into the forest with the others. I heard the sound of grass moving and sharply turned my head, looking down Seth's muzzle.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked, slightly annoyed that people were just in a mood to interrupt my thinking. He sat down next to me, sticking his nose under my chin. I pushed on his snout gently to get away from the wet and cold combination, smiling slightly. There was a whimper coming from his throat which made me turn my head back, looking in his eyes. They seemed sad and troubled as he shifted to human form right there. It didn't even seem like he was ashamed to be naked as he kept sitting next to me.

"Jake, why did you yell at Sam?" he asked, genuinely curious. I huffed, turning away from his face.

"He had it coming."

"But Jake, you know he just wants to look out for the pack and everyone else living in La Push. "

Seth was right, and it wasn't the smoothest choice to take my anger out on someone with so much authority, but I just couldn't hold it in.

"Is something wrong? You really don't look good" he commented, moving a hand to put on my forehead. I instantly flinched away from the touch without meaning to, going to stand up.

"Just have a lot on my mind, that's all" I answered honestly, not wanting to get Seth involved in my personal problems. "Just wish Sam would let the whole 'hunting down vampires that aren't really here' game go. It's getting old."

He nodded, laughing a little. "I guess Sam just feels like it's his duty, and you offended him by not participating. Trust me; I know how you feel man. It gets boring going around the same old area about five times a day."

I smiled also, mirroring his look. Seth was always good to talk to, even though he was the youngest member of the pack. That meant he was the most innocent, the one who wasn't tainted by the world yet, and that was a good thing. I patted him on the head, still smiling, and whispered "Take care of yourself" before making my way around him.

He was up in an instant, following – ironically – like a little dog, catching up to me in no time. "Where are you going?" he asked, once happy face turned to one of sadness.

"It's just time for me to go, only for a little while. I need to get away from La Push, clear my head, then I'll come back" I explained in as little detail as possible, so I wouldn't confuse him.

Seth grabbed my arm lightly, a faint attempt to hold me back. I stopped and turned, looking at him once more. His features showed he was trying to hide a smile and be serious, and I knew he didn't really want me to stay against my will.

"Promise you'll be back…? You're like the brother I never had, Jake."

I put my hand over his and nodded as he let go, "I promise."

After that was said I instantly shifted and took off, full force, past the boundary and into the thicker part of the woods. At the rate I was going the wind had turned slightly chilly, getting closer to the foreign waters, and it felt good racing through my fur. As my claws dug into the earth, making me go even faster, it felt like I had a slice of freedom. I was able to go wherever I wanted, and I knew exactly where that destination was. The one place that the other werewolves wouldn't dare bother me, and I'd be able to think in absolute silence. The Cullen house.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't We All Have the Right?

Trees that were blurred came to better focus as I slowly skidded to a halt in front of the building once inhabited by my enemies. It seemed so gloomy, and a bit creepy, with no one **living** there (and that was a total pun). The big window walls showed nothing but plain walls, the stair case, and when I looked straight across I saw the other side of the forest in the back. Even though they were gone it still reeked of that putrid smell. I sat on one of the front porch steps and looked at the driveway, at the woods, at anything I could set my eyes on. What did that dream mean? And why did I suddenly have it when nothing strange happened?

The sun was starting to make its way up from the edge of the mountains, casting long shadows onto the ground. I lifted my hand and made motions just to watch my shadow copy automatically, letting out a small laugh. That's one person that would never leave me, my shadow. It was kind of good company when there was no one else. I sighed, hanging my head low, trying hard to put the pieces together. The Cullens leave, Bella and I stop being friends so she returns home, and here I am all alone with only my pack as friends. It honestly made no sense. I lay back gently across the steps, looking at the sky, hands behind my head. Some blue birds were playfully chasing each other in and out of the trees, seeming carefree. Why couldn't I have been a bird…? That thought made me laugh, what a sight it would be. If Sam, Seth, Leah, Quill, Embry and I were all birds instead of wolves. How 'ferocious' would people think we were then? After my laughing fit was over at the mental pictures I received, I stood and stretched a little, hearing my bones pop back into place.

"_Enjoying yourself?"_ A voice asked calmly. I whipped around, eyes scanning the forest with haste. No one but the little animals was here with me. "Who's there?" I yelled, hearing it echo quite a ways away. _"Don't do anything stupid."_ There it was again, it sounded so angry at that second command. I jumped down off the porch and onto the driveway, making sure nothing was there behind me. Was I going crazy? Suddenly there was a loud sound in my ears, like nails on a chalkboard, causing me to fall to one knee. With sensitive hearing it was intensified about one hundred times more. I put my hands over my ears, letting out a loud yell as it made it feel like they were bleeding. As soon as it started the sound was gone. I stayed in my position, panting, trying to get my head to stop ringing. Whatever the hell that was, it wasn't here anymore. My back was to the mountains as the sun reached over their peaks, causing my shadow to elongate and go over the side of the house. I dropped my hands slowly, making sure that the torture wasn't going to start again, and made my way back to the house.

I instinctually reached for the glass door knob, giving a little push. The door squeaked, having not been used in quite some time, and I was in. It was funny that they didn't even bother to lock the house up; anyone could come trespassing in here at anytime. Kind of like…I was….but that wasn't the point. I stood where the living room once was, looking up at the rounded ceiling, the light color of the walls making my eyes hurt as the sunlight hit them. Turning, I faced the stairs. I had only been in this house one time, and that was with Bella for a few minutes, so I never got the chance to explore. To my surprise the stairs made no noise as I made my way to the second floor. The bottom seemed so far away as I climbed. There were a few rooms up here, one for the parents I assumed, maybe one for that little brown haired pixie vampire, a couple bathrooms, and then a final room at the very back. One of the window walls was open, hanging toward the forest, letting in the sweet smell of pine. The only things that were in this room were a little couch, near the left wall, and a clock hanging above it.

Of all the smells mixed together I couldn't place exactly whose room this was, nor did I really care. Lying on the couch I felt it give way, molding to the shape of my body. This really would be a good time to think, not even Sam would come looking for me inside this place. My eyes shut automatically, despite my bodies attempts to stay awake, I was just tired. Soon I was out, snoring softly as the minutes ticked on. So here I was, sleeping in the house once belonging to the people I wanted dead, and I found nothing wrong with that. My brain, too abused from the recent events, registered that this was something that should happen so it could take a break.

_If I would have obeyed my body and stayed awake, I might have heard the leaves rustle outside the window, and sensed the black figure that was currently making its way toward the front door._


	3. Chapter 3 All The Same

**My apologies for the last chapter being so short, but I ran out of ideas. These ones coming up will be longer, I promise. If anyone has any questions, feel free to send a message and ask! Thanks 3 – Nikki – **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Jacob…can you hear me?" That voice spoke again, seeming right next to me. I turned, staring into the blank white face once more. Air bubbles escaped my mouth as I struggled to swim toward the surface. It felt like my attempts were in vain, as if the water was pushing me down, or if someone was pulling. But that figure was just floating in front of me, never moving, as if they didn't know we were underwater. My eyes glanced down, down to the ever going cold abyss. "Why?" I thought in my head, hoping it would work since I couldn't speak anymore. The figure shook its head, "You'll never learn." What did that mean? I reached out for the figure, finally getting control of my arms, trying to grab them – trying to get some support. My hand went right through their chest and out the other side, I couldn't believe it. I started to get light headed, dizzy due to the lack of oxygen, and my eyesight started to wane. Was I gonna die? It wasn't fair. As I shut my eyes, hearing more air come out of my lungs into the water, I swore there was a hand from above me pulling my body back…_

The sound of an owl woke me from my slumber, which I was grateful for, but it took me a minute to register where I was. Still at the Cullen house…exactly where I had fallen asleep. I put my head back onto the cushiony surface of the couch, sighing and looking around the darkened room. I must have slept all day, seeing as how it was pitch black outside. I finally stood and stretched, standing there and looking at the trees. Sometimes it came in handy to have enhanced senses. I shook my head and turned, walking out of the room, and before I knew it I was hanging upside down.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, looking up at the steel cable around my ankle then back down at the ground. There was a low chuckle coming from the stairwell, and I did my best to turn my body to see who it was. A guy with dark skin, dreadlocks, and blood red eyes was making his way toward me.

"James, it seems our little trap worked" he said to, what it looked from my position, no one. Out of nowhere a man appeared on the balcony railing, wearing a devilish smile.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, glaring into his eyes as best as I could. He jumped down to be face-to-face with me, hissing.

"You, dog boy." He backed away, looking me up and down. "You're perfect bait."

I struggled to get my foot free quickly but to no avail, that cable was digging into my skin too deep. "Get me down" I growled out, reaching and trying to grab him but he moved too quickly.

"Calm down fido, we'll let you down in time. As for now, rest comfortably." That irritating smirk was back on his lips, which just made me want to snatch them off his face. I continued to struggle until a female voice stopped me.

"You better stop that, or it'll permanently cut off your precious little foot." She walked into the moonlight from the shadows, orange-red hair seeming to glow like fire. I growled low in my throat, baring my teeth and swinging to try and get a bite on her until something hard smashed into the back of my skull. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I hung there limply, at the mercy of the three mysterious vampires.

**Leah's POV:**

The cool water from the river calmed my raging throat as I drank greedily, tired from running so much in the last few hours. The loud buzz of the cicadas made me look up from my lapping; I couldn't figure out why they were so active this late at night. Deciding to shrug it off I turned my attention back toward the flowing liquid, getting more and more until my stomach started to ache. Suddenly a smell came to my nostrils, the horrible smell of…of…vampires. It was an overwhelming scent of coppery blood mixed with something unique that I couldn't describe, but it made my stomach turn. I turned my head up toward the sky, trying to find where it was coming from, sensing it was from past the boundary. Seth had said that Jacob went that way earlier and then…oh no, maybe they had Jacob. Completely forgetting the water and my duty to watch this area I took off toward Sam and the pack. '_Guys, Jake's in danger!_' I yelled in my head, hoping that everyone would hear.

'_What do you mean he's in danger?_' Seth's voice asked loudly, and I could picture his distraught face.

Panting was heard before Sam's voice came in, loud and clear. '_Leah, are you sure?_' I nodded even though I was alone at the moment.

'_Yes! I was patrolling the land near the border, where Jake went earlier today, and smelled the strong scent of vampires._'

'_Are you sure it wasn't the Cullens?_' he asked calmly. I scoffed, reaching the guys who were waiting in a clearing.

'_I'm positive it wasn't them, I know their scent. These smelled like fresh blood, as if they had just killed something._'

Seth growled, stomping the ground with one large paw. '_Damn. I knew it was a bad idea to let him go earlier._'

'_**You**__ let Jacob go past the boundary?!_' Sam snapped, anger crossing his features as he bared his fangs.

Nodding, Seth looked at the ground, glaring. '_He needed to, Sam._' Just as Sam opened his mouth once more, about to yell, I stepped between them.

'_Stop acting like children you two. Who let Jacob go isn't important right now; the thing is we need to go see if he's safe. I know you're mad at him Sam, and you have every right to be, but it's our job to watch out for every member of our pack, isn't that right?_' He looked away before meeting my eyes. I nodded, and turned back around toward the direction of the boundary once more.

'_Let's go' _Sam commanded, leaping ahead of us and into the forest. We kept a neat formation and headed toward the scent, which led us right to the front steps of the Cullen house.

**Jacob's POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. There was a bright fluorescent light on the ceiling which filled the small room with a bright white color. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling blood smear across my hair. That was perfect, and I had just showered the other day too. Sitting up I attempted to look through the bars, which served as a door, but nothing was out there. It was a long hallway which ended with a small metal door. I leaned back on the hard stone wall and sighed. Strange vampires had come into the house as I was sleeping and ganged up on me, so that means they probably want to kill me. The dull throb in my ankle approved of that theory. Those damn vampires had no right barging in and taking me hostage. If I could have shifted I would have tore their heads off, yet not only was I unable to move but I was hanging upside down. There was a loud clanking sound, as if a lock had been released, and the door at the end of the hall swung open. That cocky blonde vampire strode to the cell with irritating confidence and opened the bars. In a flash he had my arm and was dragging me out the door. I wanted to just cooperate for now, despite how much he was pissing me off, to see what they had planned. The tunnels he was dragging me through were dirty and smelled of sewer, but the room we stopped in was magnificent. The walls and ceiling were decorated with gold and silver, windows covered in bright red curtains, it seemed like a palace. He threw me onto the sparkling tile floor and that's where I stayed; I wanted to see just how many vampires were here because the place reeked of them.

There was the sound of distant footsteps coming closer before three figures in black cloaks came into view from a side door past a large desk in the middle of the room. The one in the middle removed his hood, giving me a good look at his face. He had bright eyes, a few age marks around his cheeks, and his brown hair was graying in spots.

"Aro, this is the werewolf pup I was telling you about. The one who befriended the Cullens" the ignorant vampire explained. The Cullens…? Why did that name keep coming up so often? I sighed and dropped my head to the floor, getting exasperated with this whole situation. A swift kick to my side caused me to flinch and look back up at the elder cloaked man. His eyes seemed to soften a little while looking into mine, and slowly he reached out to touch my hand. I shut my eyes, expecting to be flung around the room like a toy, but instead he stayed there just looking at the ground. It was about five awkward silent minutes before he moved again, standing straight up once more.

"James, you were correct, he does have an alliance with the Cullen family" Aro began, looking at the blonde one behind me. So his name was James, how lovely. "Yet I'm afraid…" he continued, earning everyone in the room's interest, "That this young man is not dangerous. He means to harm to any of us or our kind. Except for one Cullen member." At the last statement he let out a full laugh which caused me to snicker, because I knew which one he was talking about, until another kick to the side made me shut up.

"Let him go home, James. He is not needed here." I could here snarling coming from behind me and knew that little Jamey was angry with the outcome. I bet he wanted my head on a stake so he could put it in his front yard.

Standing and ignoring the pain in my side I turned to face him, smiling widely.

"You heard the man, I'm free to go" I stated, walking past him. Before I passed him completely I moved and whispered in his ear, "Better luck next time." I heard shouting as I slammed the giant door behind me, then taking off running down the sewer smelling halls once more until I saw another large, decorated door. A bright light was behind it, blinding me for a few seconds before I looked again and realized I was in the Cullens house again. Everything was quiet as it should be; no vampires, just me and the walls.

"Jacob!" Sam yelled from behind me, to which I turned around. All of my pack was standing there, staring at how I just magically appeared in front of them. Seth hugged me in an instant, the way you'd hug a brother.

"We thought you were dead!" he exclaimed, giving me a huge grin. "But I knew better than to believe it."

I laughed and put an arm on his shoulder, needing a little support since my side still hurt, and Sam smiled.

"We're glad you're okay."

That was the first time I'd ever heard him say that, and it was surprising to say the least. I did a mock thumb up sign, still wearing the playful smile, and turned with Seth to walk out of the house.

"Leah was the one to notice you might be in danger" Seth said happily as we walked down the road, seeming proud to be part of this little rescue mission. I looked back for a second, meeting Leah's stare before she looked away. In that little connection I told her what I didn't want to say out loud, and that was "Thanks, I owe you one."

As soon as he laid eyes on us my dad was over, wheeling himself as fast as possible. I leaned down and gave him and tight hug, knowing I probably worried him to death just leaving like I did.

"Dad look, I'm really sorry" I began but got cut off by his finger on my lips. He shook his head a couple times and gave me a cheery smile.

"No son, I understand. You're a growing boy and I knew you could take care of yourself. Just don't worry your old man like that again, got it?"

I nodded and nudged him in the ribs, "So you admit that you're old, do ya?"

That comment got me smack in the arm and we all followed him into the house, at peace for a short while. From what my ears could pick up, the buzzing cicadas had quieted for now. I looked through the small living room window to the tall trees; maybe I'd start listening to them for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4 Collide

**Hey all :) I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this for your reviews, I like to see them. If you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask please. – Nikki – (Oh, and this chapter is one of my favorites).**  


* * *

Yesterday's events hadn't quite caught up with my body yet, and for that I was thankful, so I was able to patrol at night with the rest of the pack. After running for about an hour a few miles away from my house I stopped to get a drink and relax. Laying on my back I stretched out, rolling from side to side in the grass. It felt good brushing against my fur, soft texture poking my skin. I stared up at the sky, counting stars in my head, paws facing my chest. A sudden rustle in the bushes nearby caught my attention, my ear flicking in its direction. Two small brown rabbits started to hop out and towards the stream which I was currently on the opposite side of. My tail started to wag slowly, eyes locked on their dark forms. Shifting to crouch on all fours I studied the creatures, seeing how they took a drink then ran their delicate paws over their constantly moving noses. I was surprised they didn't see me, seeing as how a giant russet colored wolf was right there staring. I moved tiny inches closer to the waters edge, not wanting to startle them just yet. The lean yet muscular looking one, presumably the male, was my target for dinner. As soon as the female hopped toward a berry thicket, leaving the other unprotected, I launched at him. In one startled hop he lept away with me hot on his heels. For a tiny animal he sure could run, that's what they were built for afterall, and it was a little hard for me to keep up while trying not to run into any trees.

In and out we weaved - splashing through puddles, racing through brush piles, jumping over log after log - it was such a thrill. My tongue was partially hanging as I sped up, like a dog that had its head out of a car window, and I was oh so close to catching him. Out of nowhere he ran to the right, to which I had to skid to a stop before heading that way as well, and started to duck in and out of some bushes with bright colored flowers. As soon as I was in them I yelped in pain, jumping out the side as soon as I could. Thorns were sticking out of my body, blood dripping down onto the ground in steady little rivulets. '_That sneaky little bastard!_' I yelled inside my head, painfully pulling the ones out of my side with my fangs. After that I moved to the ones on my face, leaning down on my front legs and pawing at my muzzle. One by one the painful, offending thorns came out and were dropped. Wiggling my nose some I made sure that I could still smell after that onslaught of hurt.

I started to move slowly, scanning the woods for that annoying bunny, but so far it seemed he was gone. That was a clever trick, I'd give him that much. Since he made me suffer it looked like I would have to offer some pay back. Stalking close to the ground to stay mostly out of sight I looked from left to right every step, begging my eyes to find his little brown body so I could tear it to shreds. My ears flicked straight up as I heard that familiar rustling about a mile ahead, in the tall trees that led to a small meadow. Crouching so low that it seemed I was one with the ground I gave my tail a few shakes before jumping, fangs beared, toward the area of the noise. My body collided with something stony and hard as me and whatever I ran into went tumbling into the clearing. I managed to pin it but my growling ceased as I looked down, locking eyes with none other than Emmett Cullen. Quickly I ran off, far to the side near the trees once more, and watched him as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Jake. Long time no see" he said casually, as if I hadn't just football tackled him. I walked a forward once more, not daring to fully leave the cover of shadows, in fear this might just be an act and he was really hunting. His repulsive scent was all too familiar and it made my stomach churn. I nodded, which I think he saw because he only smirked.

"You haven't changed too much. Still seem like the hotheaded boy I remember."

Was he insulting me? I let out a small warning growl, coming fully out of the shadows. "Relax" Emmett commanded, putting his hands up in surrender. There was a flash of yellow to my right and one of silver to my left, which turned out to be the snot-nose Rosalie Hale and whatever her pixie faced name was. Rosalie seemed disgusted to see me – the feeling was all but mutual – and we had a glaring match for a few seconds more before two more Cullens appeared. Carlisle and that nice lady, the mom and the dad, were the last to show up, taking their place beside everyone else. Carlisle gave me a bright smile, seeming pleased about something, and walked toward me.

"Hello, Jacob" he started, squatting down to be face level with me, "I'm glad we ran into you."

"Actually, he ran into me" Emmett stated, laughing his deep laugh afterward. I heard Rosalie mumble a "Now you need a bath" before all was silent once again. I looked up at Carlisle, wondering just what he had planned.

"We have sort of a dilemma" the polite mother, Esme if I remembered correctly, interjected. I shifted back to human form, staying crouched since I was – well – naked.

"Why?" I asked, honestly curious. Carlisle stood; seeing I was a human now and we could have a normal conversation.

Esme smiled and went to his side, her sweet scent of vanilla and sandalwood mixing in with everything else, giving a reassuring aura to the unexpected meeting.

"Wait, aren't you missing some people?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement, as I looked through them all, only counting five of the seven.

"Yes, that's what we came to talk to you about" Carlisle responded, holding Esme's small hand. "Something's wrong with Edward and Jasper, and we can't figure out what."

So Mr. High and Mighty Vampire Boy was having troubles? That was great news to me and I openly chuckled a little bit.

"What is it? Edward lose his sex appeal?" I joked, instantly seeing it wasn't appreciated except with the little fairyland girl. She glanced at me constantly, probably trying to see my future or whatever her special power was, but I knew it wouldn't work. The vampires' powers couldn't affect werewolves, and to that I was overly grateful.

"No, that's not it. The other day Edward was out and didn't come home for a few days. We got worried that maybe something happened since Alice couldn't see his future anymore, and she still can't. Jasper had sensed so much negativity from him that he started to get ill, which is rare for our kind as you know. And when Edward did return he was angry and seemed to be in pain. So neither of them are as they should be, mentally of course, and that's why I was joyed that you happened to come at just the right time."

So Jasper, the 'sensitive' one, was sick because Edward was having killer mood swings? It was pretty funny but I knew if I laughed they'd get even more upset and, as much as I despised most of them, I wanted to keep a friend-friend relationship with the Cullen family.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, trying to sound eager and willing when in reality I wanted to go home and sleep.

"Alice can't see your future either, Jacob, and it's strange that now Edward has become pretty much invisible to her. We were wondering if you and he had any connection, perhaps." Esme kindly assumed, hoping to find some positive answers in my reply. As I knew, there were none, and I answered truthfully.

"Hate to break it to you, but the only 'connection' we have is that we both want to rip each others throats out. There's nothing more and nothing less."

As I was about to turn around, shift, and go home I felt a sturdy hand on my shoulder, the cold touch instantly sending a shiver down my spine. Carlisle had a desperate look in his usually cool and collected eyes and I felt a pang of pity.

Sighing, I faced everyone once more, not giving a damn about my obvious nudity. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Their faces seemed to perk up as Esme answered, "Please, come with us. Only you'll be able to do this."

The pleading tone in her eyes had me walking alongside them in under a few seconds, I think I had a soft spot for her since I didn't have a mother of my own, and I was strongly hoping that my decision wasn't going to be regretted. The silver Volvo we got into no doubt belonged to Edward and there was barely any leg room as we crammed ourselves into the back, giving Esme and Carlisle plenty of space in the front seats. Rosalie and I, forced to sit next to each other, tried to scoot farther and farther away as the minutes passed. It was beyond awkward sitting on the leather seats butt-naked but I'd just have to deal with it for the time being.

"We'll get you some clothes at the house, dear" Esme said, smiling back at me before focusing her attention on the road once more as Carlisle took a turn onto a highway that led out of Forks. If we were leaving the town then that meant Sam and the pack would be looking for me. Great, just something to make them more pissed off then they already were about the other day. I stared at the back of her head for another few seconds, wondering if she too had mind reading abilities, before looking out the window on my side. Street lamps were shining brightly, illuminating the long road ahead.

It was about another thirty minutes of being stuffed like sardines in the back of the car before Carlisle pulled off an exit ramp and toward another clump of forest area. What was it with this family and them living so damn far away from society? The twisty, dark road finally came to an end in front of a large, brick house. It was two floors, as the other one was, and from what I saw – a little fancier. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling inside the, what I assumed, living room and the large bay window in the front gave my eyes perfect access. I saw the same furniture from the other place, all arranged in practically the same order. We all clambered out of the vehicle quickly; I was glad to get my arm off of Rosalie's gross, ice cold one. The chilly breeze had no affect on me as my skin burned at about one hundred and thirty degrees from being closed in for so long. If we wouldn't have gotten out of that car then I was sure I might have melted all the vampires like they were popsicles. That thought made me laugh inside, and I started to think of what flavors they'd have hidden inside as we walked up the large front steps. Emmett would be Grape, Esme would be Strawberry, Carlisle well, he'd probably be Raspberry, Alice – she'd be peach, and Rosalie…definitely shit; no doubt the one that's at the very bottom of the box.

Emmett looked back at me with a confused glance at my chuckling, but I didn't look up to face him, to absorbed in my fantasy. It didn't even seem weird that I was walking directly into my enemies' house, at the dead of night, and with no clothes on. Speaking of clothes, Carlisle was inside and back out with a button down shirt and shorts in no time flat, which earned him a couple strange looks.

"Jacob, there's two bathrooms upstairs if you want to go change. Come down after you're done, we have some things to discuss."

The warm smile he gave before they all walked into the dining room made me feel a little more confident that they didn't feel like eating me, but I was still wary. I chose a rather large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, diamond sink, fancy flooring, and a large lamp in the corner. It smelled like pomegranate and flowers, which my nostrils were happy for since I would have to smell nothing but vampire for the next few days. The shirt and shorts I was handed fit, which was surprising, because I barely fit into my own clothes. Walking out of the bathroom I looked down at the light coming from the closed dining room door, then back up to the rooms on my level. Deciding to explore a tiny bit, discreetly of course, I walked silently over to one of the locked doors on the left. Inside were a washer and dryer with a bunch of clothes in baskets around them. I closed that door slowly and moved to the next one. It had a large king sized bed in the middle, a window that served as a door that led to a balcony, there was a bathroom attached at the far right, and a bunch more expensive looking furniture.

At the last door I opened it, seeing nothing but black when I walked in. My hands deftly searched the wall for a light switch and, upon finding one, flicked it on to fill the room with color. Inside was a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall in front of a well sized bed, a stereo with about a million CD's around it on the opposite wall, and books littered all over the floor. I carefully stepped over the pieces of paper, not wanting to alert any of the family that I was snooping around their fancy house, and counted the authors as I made my way to the only window wall in that room. "Shakespeare…Steven King…more Shakespeare…Edgar Allan Poe…Joel Goldman…John Miller…yet another Shakespeare…" I decided that whoever had this room really liked neoclassical poetry. Upon reaching the wall I looked out, across the gloomy forest, almost being able to feel the wet heat from outside. A little of my reflection came into view as my eyes focused on the window instead of the trees, and I moved side to side, making it follow. My childish behavior was cut short as a figure appeared in the reflection beside me.

"What are **you **doing in here?!" a quiet voice hissed out. I turned with haste, staring into the face of Edward Cullen. My mood changed from fear to anger as I realized whose room this was.

"Well you're the genius who left the door unlocked. But hey, now I know what a giant pansy you are, reading all that poetry. Is Mr. Emotional having a hard time?" I mocked, doing a joking motherly voice at the end. There was an ice cold hand clenched around my throat as soon as the last word escaped my mouth, and Edward was growling in my ear.

"Get out before you regret it" he whispered, emphasizing that statement with a harsh squeeze. I could feel my air coming in shorter amounts and lifted my leg to kick him off. He went flying across the room, flipping and landing on his feet, only knocking over a desk and a lamp.

"Touch me again you walking autopsy and I rip your head off" I barked out, glaring daggers into his eyes. We stood there, each taking a fighting stance, before Carlisle bursting through the door stopped us in our tracks.

"What is going on in here?" he demanded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Edward turned away, seeming more agitated by the second, "He came into my room without permission and I told him, in the most polite way possible, that I don't want my room smelling like a dirty animal. That's all."

Roaring, I tried to lunge right at him but Carlisle's hand pushed back and kept me firmly in place. He sure was strong for a vampire. I could tell Edward was smirking even though his back was to us. My nerves were at their end so, instead of starting another fight and getting eaten for real, I stomped past the family and out of the room.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Esme asked, going after me.

"Away where he belongs" Edward answered for me, seeming entertained by the whole situation. I snarled at him viciously and reached for the front door knob.

"Please, don't go" Carlisle begged. I felt bad letting the doc down but I just couldn't help it. If I stayed to try anything then there would be two funerals in at least a week tops. What should I do? If I stayed to fix things, they'd probably end up worse. Yet if I left now and never came back I'd lose not only the families trust but the little bit of respect that came with our treaty. My feelings were raging, humiliation and anger mixing deep in my veins, as I faced them again.

"Fine." That was the only word to come out of my mouth and there was a long sigh of relief from the parents. I glanced up at Edward just in time to see his eyes darken as he stormed off, slamming his bedroom door hard. I hung my head low and made my way into the dining room, taking a seat at one of the many chairs to have a long talk with all the family, excluding the moody one, which went on all night long. I learned more about them in those hours than I ever had in my entire life, and suddenly they seemed like less of an enemy.


	5. Chapter 5 Who You Really Are

**Finally Chapter 5 is here. Sorry for the wait, I had to think long and hard about this chapter, even though it's not that long. As I was typing I was trying to find a way to attach Jacob with his lost Indian heritage, and I had to do research about the animal tales. But I hope you all like it. Please leave feedback and review!**

The morning came quicker than I expected; it only felt like I had about fifteen minutes of sleep. I opened my eyes and stared at the furniture in the quiet living room. There were no noises at all, save for the ticking of the grandfather clock to the far side of the room, until I felt breath tickling the back of my neck. Jumping about eight feet off the couch I whirled around, seeing Alice standing behind the couch.

"What was that for?" I practically yelled since she did one of the things I hate the most – sneaking up on me. My heart thudded so fast I was sure she could hear it loud and clear as she made her way to stand in front of me. One eyebrow lifted on my face as she put both of her hands on my cheeks and closed her eyes. It seemed like she was doing what that Aro guy did days ago.

"Alice, don't feel up the mutt" Edward stated, not even looking at me as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The said vampiress sighed and let go, backing off to sit on the couch. Ignoring the irritating hate-vibe I got as soon as Edward came into view, I went to sit next to her. She seemed to be in deep concentration, looking at the floor without blinking.

"Uh…keep staring like that and it might catch fire" I tried to lamely joke, possibly to cheer her up since she was one of the nice ones, but it failed. She just looked at me and smiled before standing once more.

"It's just that I still can't read either of your minds, it's getting on my nerves. Maybe I need to go meditate…" she pondered, talking to herself as she suddenly disappeared to the second floor. I blinked a couple times, trying to get used to how fast they moved, before hearing my stomach rumble and heading to the kitchen. Upon reaching the door I leaned to look through the little window, seeing Edward and Esme standing near a counter with a cutting board on it. It looked like he was chopping up some raw meat to put in a skillet, even though I knew they didn't eat, and it made me curious. Faintly I could pick up pieces of their conversation, pressing my ear gently to the door.

"Why does he have to be here?" Edward asked, growling at the same time and turning up the heat on the burners. Esme's voice came right after his, trying to calmly show some good in the situation.

"It's for the best, dear. You just have to trust your father."

There was a slamming noise before Edward spoke again.

"You don't understand! He **can't** be here; it's going to drive me crazy. I'm sure that if Jasper picks up anymore emotions from in this house he'll have to go to the funny farm for mental insanity."

Esme chuckled at that - I did too in my head - and kept trying to help her upset son.

"Please look at the bright side, don't make it seem so bad. It's not like you have to live with Jacob, but at least give him a chance to help."

"I don't see how he can. So Alice can't see my future nor his, its no coincidence as you all seem to think. He's a werewolf, I'm a vampire, and we're supposed to stay away from each other. That's just how to rules of reality go, so forcing us to be under the same roof for a long period of time isn't smart."

"I shouldn't have to beg you, Edward. He's young and gets on your nerves, it just happens, but you at least need to try and let him in. Make him feel welcome, even if it hurts."

Honestly, I didn't think there was a bone in that vampires body that could welcome me in. A picture of Edward standing on the porch with his arms wide open, smile beaming in the sunlight came into my head, causing me to shudder.

"Will you attempt to be nice, for the sake of your family if nothing else? Just swallow your pride and be polite, I'm sure Jacob will do the same."

Yeah, as if that would ever happen. I laughed out loud for a second, instantly regretting it as one of the kitchen doors swung open. Standing straight up, trying to act discreet and tough, I glanced at Edward then back on the floor. His eyes seemed to turn black before he let out a distressed sigh and walked upstairs. I rubbed my forehead with one hand, realizing that this was gonna be harder than I imagined.

The rest of the day went as expected, slow and boring, with no action whatsoever. Edward stayed locked in his room, Jasper didn't want anyone to bother him; the rest of the family was busy doing 'normal things', and I was left out to be on my own. It wasn't exactly a thrilling household. As the hours dragged on I was trying to decide whether or not I could, **should**, stay here. The wolf deep inside me wanted to run back to Forks, to the comfort of the familiar La Push forests where the vampires wouldn't bother me. Yet my human half demanded I stay and fix this mess. The Cullens were letting me stay under their roof, begging for my help, acting as kind as could be. Reasoning with my human side I agreed that it was my job to do something about this before they got tired of my anger problems and drained my blood. Cringing at the thought I headed inside from the front porch, where I was currently sitting on a glider, and walked straight to Edwards's room. There was quiet rock music playing behind the closed door and the sound of shuffling papers as I gently knocked.

"What do you want, mutt?" Edward asked, growling under his breath. As I figured – he probably smelled me coming.

"I was wondering if we could, uh…you know, talk or something…"

The chuckle I heard coming from him was dark sounding and his answer was filled with venom.

"I have nothing to discuss with a mongrel like you."

I decided to ignore his rudeness for the time being and went across the floor to a darkened room, flicking on the light. Thousands of books covered the walls in neat columns, filling up each corner of the room. Desks were in the middle of the room, with lamps and papers on each. My head was swimming as I looked through the selections on the bottom of the large book shelves. My hands reached for one book in particular, an older looking novel on Indian folklore. I remembered my dad telling me things about the legends when I was younger but I never believed in any of them.

**Edward's POV:**

I was in the middle of reading when the smell of that wolf came drafting into my room. I growled, getting up at the sound of his knock.

"What do you want, mutt?" I asked, hoping he got the idea of how much I was annoyed with him being here. There was a pause before he answered.

"I was wondering if we could, uh…you know, talk or something…" is what he said, which caused me to chuckle. He actually wanted me to talk to him, face to face, about my problems? I'd rather be burned at the stake then admit weakness to someone like him.

"I have nothing to discuss with a mongrel like you."

Deep inside somewhere I felt that those words were a little harsh but I wouldn't admit it. He seemed to have left after that, not that I blamed him, but at least he was out of my hair for now. Sighing, I lay back down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Glancing over to my right I took a good look at the book I had been reading. A tribal picture of a wolf was printed on the page, at the very beginning of a new chapter.

"One must understand the **heart** of the wolf…" I murmured out loud to myself, a cold smile finding its way to my lips as I ran my fingers over the black ink of the picture.

**Jacob's POV:**

I flipped a couple chapters until finally reaching what I wanted, seeing the words "Animal Totem Legends" on the page. This chapter started out with the wolf, ironically.

"One must understand the heart of the wolf" I began, looking intently at the typed letters.

"Intelligence, communication, friendliness, loyalty, generosity, and compassion are all traits of the magnificent wolf. They are not at all the picture of terror and ferocity which some classify them as. Wolves endure many false stereotypes and misunderstandings in their lives."

This book was hitting all the facts dead on as I read more and more, getting really in depth with understanding what every sentence meant.

"The wolf possesses a high intellect and is a representative of high faith and understanding."

I looked up from the book, staring at nothing but air. Many thoughts were running through my head, starting with how these words described the history of my pack, of my family. As I looked back to the pages, going on, I tried to picture what animal totem Edward would be. The one that caught my eye most was the Falcon.

"A born leader, the Falcon is always looked upon to make decisions. This animal never wastes time, rather they strike when the iron is hot, taking action for what must be done. They are always taking the initiative, being ever persistent. The Falcon is known to be a little on the conceited side, yet they are always right in their opinions, so arrogance is understood."

I smiled at this paragraph, deciding this was definitely his spirit animal. Every word had fit his personality with so much detail it was strange.

"The Falcon can be vain, rude, intolerant, impatient, and over-sensitive but they soar in their ability to spark fire and maintain a passion in a relationship."

"Well, they got the first part right" I mumbled, closing the book and tucking it under my arm. That night, as I stayed up reading page after page of folklore, my fathers' tales started to make more sense. My heart thudded powerfully as I wondered if I really did have a wolf spirit guide, someone to help me through my life. As I thought about it I discovered I really didn't know as much as I thought I did about myself, my tribe, or the vampires. Suddenly I knew what I had to do. I had to find out who I really was, become one with both sides of my body – the wolf and the human – before I could even begin to help the Cullens.

"Spirit of the wolf…please, I beg you to help" I whispered to the darkness as I lay on the couch in the dead of night, listening to the crickets chirp through the steady howl of the wind.

"_The journey begins in the heart."_


	6. Chapter 6 Incomplete

**This chapter is very short, sorry, but I just wanted to keep it simple and to the point. I hope no one gets confused while reading. If you do, feel free to send a message and ask questions. Jacob basically gets in touch with something inside him, let's leave it at that. And Edward finds out they're more attached than he thinks. Hope you all enjoy, I loved writing this one and showing their softer sides.**

Waking up alone was starting to become a regular thing at this house, so it wasn't unusual that I was the only one making noise in the early hours of the day. Even though they didn't sleep, the Cullens made it a regular habit to stay in their rooms until a decent time of the morning. The legends book I had been reading almost all of last night was currently on the floor when I picked it up, taking it and heading outside. My back was starting to complain from sleeping on a small couch but I had to ignore it. Even the woods around the house were quiet, save for the occasional chirp of a bird. Walking out into the backyard I scanned the area for somewhere decent, yet hidden, to sit and think at. About a mile away there were some large bushes surrounded by trees, and a clear spot in the middle of them.

"This is perfect."

Sitting cross-legged I opened the book once more to look over the page about the wolf. If there really was a 'spirit guide' for me, then I had to find it. There was no way I could help anybody, not even myself, if both halves of my body weren't cooperating. The human and the wolf needed to intertwine.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and turned my head to face upward. If anyone were to walk in on me it'd look like I was meditating or something. Thoughts about the people back home flooded my head – the pack, our neighbors, and especially my dad. The sooner I helped Edward, the faster I'd get to go back with no regrets. I stayed perfectly still, looking deep into myself, trying to find something that held the two parts separate. I couldn't find one thing - not one single thing - that would be the cause. Scrunching my eyebrows together harder I tried to concentrate. There was a strong feeling in my chest as I focused all my energy to one place - like my heart was being pulled out of my body.

Opening my eyes I couldn't focus at first, due to how I was clenching them shut tightly, but as they cleared I noticed I wasn't alone. A giant black wolf with piercing blue eyes was standing right in front of me. I stayed perfectly still, not wanting to frighten it. The only thing it did was sit down, turning its head slightly to the right, staring into my eyes. I took a closer look, reaching tentatively to touch its midnight black fur. In a way it felt that it was trying to tell me something.

Suddenly I got a vision of a female; _she looked like an Indian, with her long dark hair blowing in the wind._ _In her arms was an infant, wrapped tightly in a bundle of blankets. Ocean waves were crashing against the rocks on the cliff below them, and quickly she turned around to face the woods. Red eyes were staring back at her through the trees, getting closer with every beat of her thundering heart. She looked at her child, letting a sad smile cross her lips as a single tear touched the baby's small, tan cheek. Setting it down on the soft grass she faced the enemies once more, hearing their footsteps approaching. "Be strong, my little Kwoli" she whispered, not looking back as she bared her fangs, running straight towards the darkness. _

Reality came back sharply after that painfully vivid vision. That lady – she sacrificed her own life to save the one of her baby. The baby didn't even know at the time, being asleep in the warm blankets. It didn't know that its mother would never come back.

"Kwoli" I whispered, "That means 'wolf'."

Looking back down I felt my heart pound faster.

"…Mom?" I asked gently, not believing what was happening. A nudge under my chin was the only answer I needed as I put both hands behind her soft head.

"It **is** you…" I whispered, not caring if my tough-guy act got washed down the drain as tears started to form. My mom was right here with me, the person I had wanted most in my entire life. I finally knew what that vision was – she was showing me what had happened so many years ago. Her piercing eyes, the sharp fangs – it all made sense. I had gotten the werewolf gene from my mother.

Burying my head in the fur of her neck I cried, clinging tightly. She lay her muzzle gently on my back and put one paw around my waist. Never had I cried so hard in my life. I didn't have anyone to comfort me - to tell me it was gonna be alright when I was afraid – or to be there when I needed help. Right now she was with me and I wanted to let it all out while I still had the chance. So much pent up anger, sadness, and pain came pouring out as the powerful sobs wracked my body. She let out a whine, licking my cheeks tenderly to dry the tears. I wiped my eyes, smiling to show her I was fine. She stood on all fours then, causing me to sit up and face her directly.

My eyes followed hers as she glanced at the folklore book then back to me.

"The spirit guide…it's you?" I asked, picking up the novel and flipping pages until I found the right one. She nodded her head once, ears perking straight up.

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

Out of nowhere a soft, melodic voice came. _"It was for the best, my son."_

I sighed, dropping my head. "It's not fair, though. You shouldn't have had to die, mom."

She let out a small bark at that, human laughter mixed in.

"_Oh Jacob, do you not realize I did it for a purpose? I wanted you to live, to be strong – for your father and me."_

"But it's been so long…I thought you just left us, that you didn't want me."

"_I've always wanted you. Never did a day go by where you didn't cross my mind. It's my job to watch over you, to do what no one else can." _

As she pressed her nose to my face I felt a gentle, warm kiss.

"_Whenever you need guidance, Jacob, just look inside yourself. I'm always watching over you, do not forget that."_

A large gust of wind blew over the forest – trees' shaking in its wake – and slowly her body started to disappear into air.

"Wait!" I yelled, getting up and running after it.

"_Remember who you are. I am a part of you, Jacob. And I will always love you."_

"Don't leave me!" My voice echoed, startling birds that flew away from the offending sound.

"_I love you, my Kwoli..." _

Dropping to my knees I watched the wind carry leaves across the pale blue sky. It felt like so much stress had been lifted from inside me; I could even breathe easier. Standing once more I headed back to the hiding spot to get the book, seeing two paw prints embedded in the dirt. Curling my fingers in I placed my hand on the imprint, smiling. I didn't return to the Cullen house for the rest of the day, staying in the comfort of the bushes.

**Edward's POV:**

That morning I had seen Jacob heading out into the woods with that book, the same one I was reading, and he didn't return all day. I looked out the open window as the clock struck three, toward the area he had went, and felt a large wind gust sweep over the land. Colorful leaves of red and green danced around, swirling past, locked in their own world. I closed my eyes, taking the fresh air into my lungs, even though I didn't need to breathe. As the wind blew I felt a tear escape from my eye, landing on the grass below. Opening them both I stared out at the tree tops, surprised that such emotion had come sweeping over my body. Putting my head against my arms, which were situated on the windowsill, I let my mind drift off while the scent of wolf and pine combined to make a sweet change in the atmosphere.


	7. Chapter 7 Wicked Game

**Nikki here, sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is really short; shorter than some of the others, but it was a filler one. I just needed this to start another sub-plot. And I actually enjoyed writing the little ending; it was very evil of Carlisle to do what he did. Well I hope you all like it! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV:**

As soon as Jacob walked in the house the next morning I could feel that something was different. It seemed he walked faster, smiled a little more, as if he had no burdens in the world. I shrugged it off for the time being, sitting at the dining table pushing a spoon around a cold bowl of oatmeal. I didn't even know why I made it in the first place – we don't eat. I sighed and made shapes nonchalantly in the tan substance, seeing it bubble in places. Wrinkling my nose in disgust I got up, carrying the bowl in one hand and reaching for the door with the other. As soon as my finger tips touched the metal material it slammed open, sending the gooey oatmeal all over my freshly washed blue shirt. Looking from the mess up to Jasper I growled, wiping some of it onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going" I snapped, bending to get the spoon off the ground. Jasper seemed to back up, moving away. I rolled my eyes and walked through the door to the kitchen sink.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, following as I took a rag and scrubbed the now forming stain.

"No, no, it's fine" I tried to reason, rinsing the cloth out and going harder.

He seemed to calm down, going to lean against the counter. "Have you seen Jacob today?"

My eyes moved up from the food on my shirt to his face then back down.

"No." _Which was a total lie._

"I see" was all he said in response, the kitchen becoming quiet once more.

I threw the washcloth back into the sink, rinsing both it and the bowl before getting a towel and walking to the living room. Jasper didn't seem to follow this time as I raced up the stairs, desperate to change. In the safety of my room I undid all the buttons, throwing the shirt into a basket, searching through the closet for one similar. As I took out a blue t-shirt, not my usual attire, I heard clanking coming from outside.

Carrying the clothing with me I looked out the window, leaning out, only to see Emmett and none other than Jacob kicking cans toward the side of the house. They sure knew how to amuse themselves in some strange ways. As Jacob kicked a small red one he glanced up, eyes widening as they locked with mine. Quickly I darted back inside, slamming the glass down into place. If my heart was alive it would have been beating at a fast rate, I was sure of it, but why? All he did was look at me. I shook my head, slipping the shirt on and going back out of the room, needing to talk to Carlisle.

**Jacob's POV:**

Emmett was the only unusually friendly vampire in this household, besides Esme and Carlisle of course, and it was strange when he asked if I wanted to go outside and help "recycle". At first I just thought he was crazy, but when he set a can on the ground and kicked it toward the side of the house, I decided it actually looked fun. After the aluminum hit the brick and crumpled it fell into a small bin that was placed below.

"Score!" he yelled, smiling and raising his arms above his head. I laughed, putting a 'Pepsi' bottle on the dirt and kicking it so hard that the blurred colors looked like they mixed together. As soon as it cracked and landed with the other recycled items I made a mock face at Emmett.

Right before I was about to send another poor can into oblivion I looked up, hearing the creaking of a window from the second floor. Edward was there, his body hanging out partially for me to see as he saw what we were doing. My eyes widened at the image I was presented with and scanned over his open diamond chest. The shadows made his face look darker and more mysterious as his eyes glowed. Before I knew it he had pulled back in. I kept staring at that same spot until Emmett pounded a fist into my shoulder.

"Woah, what's wrong with **you**?" he asked playfully, grabbing the bin afterward. I put a hand on my forehead, pushing the damp hairs off my skin. Apparently he hadn't seen anything.

"Nothing, really" I responded, watching him shake his head and walk toward the driveway. Why couldn't I have looked away? My body wouldn't obey me. I scanned the area where he had been once more before going inside.

**Edward's POV:**

I slammed my hands down on the wooden table and stood up straight after hearing what Carlisle had to say.

"You think we should **what**?!" I yelled, brows furrowing in frustration. "Absolutely not, Carlisle, I refuse to do it."

He chuckled at my childish manor and stood up as well, coming to stand in front of me.

"Edward, you miss the point of what it would do. Not only will it give the chance of you two getting to know each other but it saves us the work of worrying whether or not you will both walk away. It's foolproof, and you must agree with that."

I let out the loudest sigh I could muster, putting a hand over my head and closing my eyes. This really couldn't be happening! I never knew that my so-called father could be so downright wicked.

"Please don't be immature about it. I understand that it is not what you would normally want to do, at all, but I think it would be a great chance. At least try it for awhile, will you?" he asked, a small smile of hope crossing his features.

I hung my head down, opening the door after walking past him, mumbling a "Fine."

Turning around once more I stared him straight in the face, saying a final warning statement.

"If the wolf dies, it's on your hands."

Carlisle smiled once more, nodding and going back to his reading.

As I walked past the stairs Jacob was running up them, which caused our shoulders to bump.

He glared for a split second, putting a hand on his arm.

"What's got you in such a freaking bad mood?"

I looked straight ahead, refusing to lock eyes with him, and truthfully answered.

"You and I are roommates."


	8. Chapter 8 Compassion

**Jacob's POV:**

My heart dropped at those words. Hell – it felt like I didn't even have one. I stood completely straight, looking right at the back of Edward's body as he stormed into his…**our**…room. A sharp pain invaded my stomach at the thought that now we were gonna have to be that close to each other. Why did the world hate me so much?

Taking painful steps toward the bedroom I peeked in, seeing Edward sitting cross legged on his bed with a large book. He didn't seem as distressed as I was, even though I could feel the waves of hate in the air. I sighed and took a place on the floor, soft carpet cushioning my back as I lay down. This was beyond awkward but we had to make it work. I knew he went to talk to Carlisle but never knew this would be the outcome. Turning my head to the right my eyes searched over the paper covered floor for something interesting. Suddenly there was a quiet thump followed by a clicking noise. Both of our heads whipped up at the same time, facing the door. The white painted wood mocked us as we stared. Someone from the outside had just locked us in.

Edward was up and over to it, turning the handle with such force I thought for sure it would break.

"Open this damn thing up" he yelled, voice filled with anger. I sat, using my hands as a balance while watching him struggle.

There was a laugh outside, several to be exact, and then a response to his violent command.

"Ah, ah ah, Ed - you and Jake just make yourselves comfortable; it'll be awhile before we let you out."

"Alice?! What are you doing?"

She simply giggled and seemed to, out of nowhere, disappear. Edward let his head drop onto the surface, glancing over my way. I instantly darted my eyes to another area, avoiding the darkened gaze. Yeah, this was gonna be a long ass night.

**Edward's POV:**

I just couldn't believe what Carlisle was going to put me through. My body was involuntarily shaking as I sat back on the bed, arm still slightly outstretched from when I was touching the door. They really intended to keep us locked in here. This was the first real time I had ever been thrown off guard. My nerves were on edge thanks to that damn wolf and I didn't like it one bit. He seemed so calm, so…almost bored with the situation…while I was freaking out on the inside. I rested my head against a soft feathery pillow and gave a good look at Jacob, who was nonchalantly looking at my collection of CD's from his place on the floor. _'At least we don't have to share a bed_ 'I thought, feeling a tiny smile come to my lips. The night when on like that, silent and filled with tension, as I simply read my collection of books over again and he sat there looking at the ceiling. I was surprised he wasn't complaining - as usual.

**Jacob's POV:**

I really didn't understand why Carlisle thought this was a good idea. So far he hasn't said a single word to me and vise versa. Besides it being uncontrollably awkward nothing was happening. I studied the contours of the ceiling paint for hours as the sky outside darkened, the only noise being the slow flip of the book pages. My mind was wandering, off to a distant place that I didn't even know, and it kept me slightly occupied for the time being. I felt a rumble in my stomach then, happy that it didn't make any noise, and decided to go get something to eat. The minute I stood and touched the door handle I remembered – we weren't allowed to leave. Cussing I turned, leaning against the frame angrily. Edward peeked my then back at the book.

"There's no use brooding, mutt" he bluntly said in my direction, studying the sentence he was on intently.

I huffed, moving my head to the side so I could see something other than his figure on the bed.

"I'm not brooding, just hungry. There's a difference."

He laughed, coldly, at that comment. "I really don't think acting like a child is going to get you what you want."

Suddenly, I liked it better when he didn't even acknowledge my existence.

Going back down to the floor I lay on my stomach, head resting on my arms as I looked out the one window wall. Creatures' eyes glowed in the moonlight as they scurried between the grass and trees. There was a fat raccoon standing right near the base of a large pine and it made my stomach rumble even harder. Oh how I'd like to give in to the wolf instincts, bust through that wall, and eat him bones and all. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth thinking about it.

"That's disgusting."

I glared, "Then stay the hell out of my head, freak."

Soon I was asleep, curled in a ball on the soft carpet, as the night went on and on.

**Edward's POV: **

Soft snoring was coming from the ground below me and I looked down, seeing that dog sleeping peacefully.

'_It must be nice…being able to forget the world…at least for a little while.'_

I chuckled at the thought, knowing full well that it would never happen to me. It was useless to dream, to fantasize, because rarely anything came true. I studied Jacob's vulnerable form, realizing that – if I wanted to – I could get rid of him right now. There was no way he could keep up his defenses being so out of it. But then my rational side won over, saying it wouldn't be a fair and victorious win if I did it while he wasn't aware. Sighing I moved my eyes from legs, curled near his chest, to his back, then finally resting on his face. Eyes closed with his mouth slightly open, dead to everything.

A movement from his shoulders caught my attention. He pulled his arms closer to his chest, not bothering to move any more than that. So he was cold, was he? That's what he gets for being an outsider in a house full of vampires. I shook my head, reaching across the bed for a large comforter, and pulled it over his quivering body.

"Ed…ward…"

My hand instantly let go of the cloth, dropping it over his body. Was he saying my name in his sleep? I cleared my throat quietly and finished spreading it out before going fully back onto the bed, turning my back away from him.

'_So the mutt's dreaming of me…'_

I stared at the moon for hours, thoughts filling my head as I listened to the soft _'thump_ _thump'_ of Jacobs' heart. Putting a hand on my chest, over the area that, once, I too had a heart, I closed my eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be **so **bad to give that wolf a chance…just one…to prove himself…

'_Yeah, right.'_


	9. Chapter 9 One Last Breath

_There was a sharp burning feeling between my neck and shoulder, it felt like fire was licking at my skin, and I couldn't stop it. I opened my mouth to try and yell for help but nothing came out. The faceless figure was there then, kneeling beside me. Their hand was outstretched, coming to lie above my heart. Before I knew it, the hand went inside my chest, grasping the beating organ with its cold fingers. Blinding pain swept through my body and up my spine. I tried to get away, move my muscles at least a little bit, but to no avail. I was stuck laying here, at the mercy of whoever that figure was. "It'll all be over soon…" the voice echoed._

A cold hand at my throat brought me back to the real world, head snapping up in an instant. Bloody eyes stared down at me through the darkness, searching my face. Startled, I jumped back, shakily coming to stand on my feet. The confines of sleep still pulled at my mind, at my eyes, and I couldn't focus on anything. That is, until I felt my back collide with a hard wall. Shaking my head I glared in the direction of my attacker. Edward was walking forward, slowly stalking closer to me. His eyes were no longer the golden color I was used to, no…they were piercing red, and were fixed right on my pulse point. Quickly jumping to the side, over the bed, I ran for the door, but he met me there. Before I knew what was happening we were on the floor, his mouth inches away from my veins.

"Get offa me!" I roared, pushing with all my strength against his chest. It seemed like I was trying to push a triple-sided brick wall. Using my head to slam on his own I managed to stun him and roll over.

"**Stop moving**" he growled out, standing once more, before tackling me right into a dresser. This time I couldn't even budge him, he was holding down my arms and my legs with his own brute strength. There was no way I could transform, not while he was on top of me, because to do that I needed plenty of room.

"Edward, stop!" Carlisle yelled, coming in right as he was about to dig his fangs through my skin. I took that as my chance to knee him right in the crotch and shove him off, quickly coming to balance on two feet afterward. Using the wall as support Edward got up as well, keeping his head low.

"What is wrong with you?" Emmett shouted, disturbed by looks of things. Edward pushed him lightly away and exited the room, sulking down the hallway. Carlisle looked from me to the space where he once was and shook his head.

"So doc, mind explaining what the hell that was for?" I asked irritably, massaging a sore wrist from the impact with the floor. I followed him out and to his office, along with Alice and Jasper, who had come to investigate the situation. I took a look at Jaspers' face, seeing how tired and distraught he truly was. One couldn't help but show pity, especially at the fact that he had to live with someone like Edward. That guy was mood swing central.

"Jacob, my apologies for how Edward behaved" Carlisle said, taking a seat behind a large desk. The only light in the room came from the long lamp in the right corner, so his face was cast in shadows. I sighed, throwing one arm over the back of a cushioned chair that was in the front as we all sat together. Alice was looking at her hands while Jasper rubbed her shoulder comfortingly – they actually made a pretty good couple, for freaks that is…

"It's not your fault" I responded, feeling sorry for them at that moment. "I mean…maybe I said something in my sleep to piss the guy off, who knows."

Jasper chuckled, which brought a small smile to my lips – he truly didn't seem so bad. Carlisle cleared his throat, putting his elbows on the desk with his fingers laced.

"As I observed, his eyes were bloodshot, which means he has not fed on anything within the past couple of days. That's very dangerous for our kind, along with the people around them, and I should have noticed it sooner when he came to talk to me."

The doc was blaming himself for Edward attacking me, which wasn't right at all.

"Seriously, it's okay. I'm really not angry, surprisingly, but it sounds like an accident. I can take getting thrown to the floor many times before it becomes an offense."

"Well" Alice chimed in, "Ed went to feed now…right?"

"Is that what you see?" Jasper asked, low and quiet. She nodded and continued talking.

"It's vague, and I can barely make out the pictures, but he's stalking something at the moment. Like a deer…I think…and that should be able to suffice for the time being."

A tiny feeling of relief passed over my body, seeing as now Edward wouldn't want to use me as a late night snack any time soon. This brought another question to my mind…

"Why did he go after me?"

Everyone turned their heads in my direction, giving a long stare that sent an awkward feeling my way. Sinking down to the floor a little, slouching, I tried to avoid it as best as I could. Carlisle was the only one to speak.

"It's your blood."

"But why mine? Don't I disgust him or whatever?"

Jasper laughed once more, feeling the comic sense coming from me. Strangely I was glad to see him slightly happy. We may not have met, nor had any proper introduction, but from the stories I heard - he hadn't smiled in a long time.

"I think it's because you and Ed are connected" Alice stated, twirling her thumbs together.

"Then couldn't he have come after **your **blood? Aren't you all connected…one big happy family…you know, that kind of thing?"

"Rarely vampires will feed on their own kind. It's quite gruesome, rest assured, and we will only do it if the foe is weaker or the quick nourishment is needed" Carlisle explained, being as detailed as necessary.

My stomach did a small flip at the thought of Edward killing his own family, how sick that must be to watch. The blood that would cover his mouth, even his shirt, coming from his own kin…how nasty would that be? I shuddered, trying to block the horrible mental image.

"Do not worry now though, Jacob, he will be taken care of as needed. Once he returns home, Esme and I will have a talk with him. You can go back to sleep, if you'd like."

The warm smile I received caused me to mirror the expression, standing and saying my goodnights. Footsteps followed mine as I headed to the room, getting closer and closer. Jasper entered the room after me, and it looked like he wanted to talk.

"What can I do for you?" I playfully asked, daring to take a seat on Edward's bed. Jasper just sat on the edge, closer to me than I had expected. I guess he didn't think I was a weirdo, like everyone else…

"I just wanted to ask you something…" he began, intently looking straight ahead. I tilted my head to the side, keeping my eyes glued to his face.

"And what's that?"

"Do you…really intend to help us?"

The question threw me off guard, and I had to think of what it meant for a few minutes.

"Help you, as in…fix Edward?"

A smirk appeared on his lips, and he shook his head as if saying 'No'.

"Not that. I meant help all of us."

I really wasn't following what he was saying.

"What do you mean…help all of you? Isn't he the only one with problems?"

"We all have some sort of problem. I think you'll be able to help Edward, even if it takes awhile, because like Alice says – you two are connected. And by helping him, you help the whole family. Get it?"

I gave a small nod, not understanding at all, but trying to act.

He looked my way then, one eyebrow raised, smirk still present.

"Really? Because your emotions say otherwise."

I laughed, lying back against the cool sheets.

"You caught me."

My head was filled with nothing but pleasant feelings as the night went on, Jasper not leaving my side for one second as we talked through the early hours of morning. And when I eventually dozed off I actually felt safe, for once, inside that foreign house.

'_There's no me…without you…'_


	10. Chapter 10 Soul on Fire

"_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb…_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out,_

'_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth…"_

I hummed along with the song currently playing on an iPod I found downstairs on one of the couch cushions, moving my head back and forth with the beat while flipping through a girly magazine that Alice had gotten in the mail. Right as I was about to read the horoscopes and rock out to my favorite part Edward interrupted, yanking the headphones right out.

"What the hell?! You jerkoff!" I yelled, rubbing my now throbbing ears.

He instantly ripped the two cords apart, dropping them lightly on the ground and turning to go back to his bed. I grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face me once more.

"I don't know what you're so pissy about but leave me out of it. I wasn't even bothering you!"

"Your music was. How can you listen to that trashy crap?" he asked, making an expression like there was something gross right in front of his face.

I growled, "Nickelback is **not **trashy. Just because I have good taste doesn't mean you have to put it down, now does it?"

"Good taste?" he shot back, "You wouldn't know good taste if it bit you in the ass."

That was the first time I'd ever really heard him fully cuss at me (let alone mean it), and it took me by surprise for a second.

"God I am so done with you" I finally shouted, reaching down and grabbing the magazine, along with what was left of the headphones, and storming out of the room. I slammed the door so hard behind me that the frame shook in its place. There was an exasperated sigh from the other side but I ignored it, walking down the stairs and out the front door in such a hurry that I must have looked blurred. When I was angry I didn't like people bothering me.

As soon as I got to the front door Emmett was coming in, smacking right into me, which made me drop everything in my hands.

"Sorry dude didn't mean that" he apologized, picking up the magazine and dusting it off. I smiled for a fraction of a second before putting the only working headphone in my ear. He looked at the cords then down to the iPod.

"Where'd you find that?"

I looked up and answered "On the couch" before heading past him to the bench they had set up near the edge of the driveway.

The air was refreshing as I sat down, flipping through the magazine again. I didn't see any shame in reading things like this, it was just interesting. Accidentally flipping past the horoscopes page I turned to something much more interesting.

"'How to know if he's into you'" I read aloud, the title of the article sticking out like a sore thumb against the white background. My eyes scanned down quickly, reading the questions and answering in my head.

"_Does he look at you? If so, how often?" Well, when we fight he's usually right in my face. Or constantly giving me dirty stares…if that counts…_

"_Does he enjoy being close to you? Or does he push you away?" He's pushed me away, sure, but only seems to get closer each time._

"_What would you do if the guy you were crushing on asked you out?" First off, I'd probably punch him in the face and then – _

I threw the article to the ground as fast as I could, hearing the soft sound as it landed against the gravel. Why did I even answer that question? I definitely didn't have a crush on Edward, no way in hell. Standing, I picked the magazine up again, running to the trashcan in the garage and burying it deep inside.

"Alice won't even know it's gone…" I told myself, wiping my hands together and heading back inside. Upon reaching the front door a strong smell of spaghetti came to my nostrils, so I went to go investigate. Esme was standing in the kitchen over the stove, putting noodles into a large pot as sauce bubbled in a pan on one of the burners.

"Oh, Jacob! Just the man I wanted to see, come in" she greeted, beaming her warm smile my way. I walked next to her, looking down.

"Why are you cooking?" The question had just come out naturally, seeing as how the vampires didn't eat.

She giggled and kindly answered.

"I was hoping we could all try a family dinner!"

I couldn't help but snicker at that comment.

"A family dinner, are you serious?"

She huffed and stopped stirring the sauce long enough to get a come back in.

"I think it would be a nice change of pace."

"Yeah, but there's one problem – you guys don't eat. I'd be the only person shoving my face."

"Not true", she scolded happily, "I shall eat, and so will everyone else. There is nothing to worry about. We may not need to have food, but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy it on occasion."

I laughed, raising my hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay you win. So when is this extravagant meal gonna be ready?"

"In about 15 minutes, so you better go wash up."

Nodding, I made my way out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Right before I got to it Rosalie made her appearance, speeding past and shutting the door in my face.

"You dirty bitch, open the door!" I yelled, pounding a fist against it.

"Mongrels aren't allowed in here" she shouted back, and then the sound of water pouring out from the bathtub filled the silent area.

I sighed and turned to go to the upstairs one. Alice was inside, sticking her face in the mirror while putting on mascara.

"Are you almost done in there?" I asked politely, smiling when she looked over.

"No, sorry Jake. Just wait your turn" she said, shutting the door with her foot.

I threw my hands up in the air, sitting grumpily on the floor and against the wall.

Jasper walked by at that moment, fixing a bright blue tie that went with his fancy suit. I raised my eyebrows, looking up at his face. He had the same questioning expression that I had.

"Why are you in a suit? " "Why are you sitting there?" we both asked at the same time. I decided to answer his question first.

"I'm sitting here because the females in this house are taking over. Now your turn."

He couldn't help but chuckle at how true my statement was and stood next to me.

"It's Esme's fancy dinner get together, is it not? So I decided to dress for the occasion."

I could see right through his little charade, "You mean Alice made you do it?"

"Precisely."

We both laughed happily at how sad the situation was and he helped me up.

"Well I should get ready too, see you downstairs" I called out, waving and going into my new room. Edward was nowhere to be seen, thank the gods, but I still had nothing to wear. Then a thought came to my head.

Glancing from the open door to the closet I slowly moved toward it, pushing one of the sliding doors to the side. An assortment of dress-shirts, jeans, fancy pants, even shoes littered the large space. Pulling out a striped tux outfit I quickly tried it on, looking in the hanging mirror as I buttoned the last button. My mouth dropped at the image I was presented with.

"I look like a zebra…" I commented, right eye twitching at the gruesome pattern. While almost ripping it off I couldn't help but wonder why he had such a miserable outfit…unless it was from the old days…which was gross.

A pair of black jeans and a casual, but well fitting, white dress shirt was what I picked out. It wasn't elegant in any way, shape, or form, but it was comfy. Edward was still gone when I exited the room, smiling at my accomplished findings, but I found him and everyone else sitting at the dining room table when I came in. His eyes widened at my attire, a scowl taking over his expression. I sheepishly sat down, next to Jasper and Emmett, and looked at the bowl sitting on the table. Salads were being prepared by Esme while Carlisle brought the silverware.

"Hey, did anyone see my 'Cosmo Girl' magazine today? It was supposed to come in the mail but never showed" Alice asked innocently, acting like she was sad.

I tensed, taking a bunch of lettuce on my fork and gulping it down in a single bite. Halfway through eating I realized just how little this 'family' actually talked when together. Rosalie was busy hanging herself on Emmett for him to notice anyone else, Alice had left awhile ago, Edward was sulking in his corner, and the parental figures just sat there smiling. Twirling the sauce-covered noodles before shoving them in my mouth was the only entertaining thing to do at the moment, and I think Jasper sensed my boredom. He set the napkin that was on his lap on the table, standing and taking my arm. I managed to get one last mouthful in before I was lead out of the dining room.

"What is it?" I asked, wiping my mouth with my hand.

He took off the top to his suit and loosened his tie, which caused my eyebrows to rise. I took a step back, thinking he was going to strip or something.

"We're going for a run" was the response I got.

I smiled, happy that it wasn't what I thought, and unbuttoned the first button of my shirt.

"Where are we running to, then?" I asked, following him outside.

"It's a secret place of mine."

I shrugged and took my stance behind him. In a sudden flash he was gone, my eyes barely able to make out his shape in the shadows of the trees, and I took off in that direction. Soon we were caught up, jumping up to leap across tree branches. I truly missed the feeling of wind in my hair, having not been out running for so long, but it was nothing like the familiar forest of the La Push territory. The wolf inside me was enjoying this, I could tell by how my legs just went faster after each step.

When Jasper came to a sudden halt near a line of bushes I tried to skid to a halt, feet digging into the ground and leaving marks. I walked over to him, parting the green leaves only to step right on the edge of a beautiful lake. It was small, hidden entirely by trees, yet so crystal clear that I swore sun was shining on it even though it was nighttime. I kneeled down, running a finger on its clear surface.

"You like it?" Jasper asked, sitting next to me.

"Oh yeah, it's amazing. I didn't know this was your big secret spot."

"That it is. No one else knows about this besides us. I like to come here to think sometimes, it's just serene."

"_Think again, dog boy_" an angry voice stated, coming from up in the trees. Jasper and I both jumped out of the way as knives came flying towards where we were just seated. I quickly looked up to the branches, seeing nothing but the occasional bird. Our backs bumped together as we faced the bushes, which were now rustling as people walked through.

"Hello Jacob…"

My head whirled around, facing the owner of the voice.


	11. Chapter 11 Battlefield

I squinted my eyes harshly, trying to adjust to the lack of light. A dark skinned man with dreadlocks hanging past his shoulders walked into the clearing, followed by a swarm of different vampires. Judging by his appearance and red eye color, I assumed he was the leader. But this guy was someone I had never seen before…how did he know my name? Jasper moved behind me and nudged my back with his elbow. I turned, seeing more and more creatures coming from the shadows. We were surrounded and had no way to flee. My skin burned as I crouched, facing directly at the horde in front of us.

"I am Laurent" the man spoke, in a thick Jamaican accent, holding his arm out as to stop the others from advancing. Everyone stood stock-still as he calmly talked.

"I have to say – this is the first time I have ever seen a werewolf side with our kind."

I growled, taking a step forward, ignoring the hisses and angry glares I received. Jasper moved his head to watch our confrontation while still keeping up his defensive posture.

"Mind telling me just how you know my name?" I asked in a deadly tone, trying to get the message across that he was messing with the wrong person.

"It seems that you don't remember me. I'm deeply hurt" he mocked, eyebrows turned up in fake sadness. I straightened a little, trying to think back weeks ago. The picture of him walking from that doorway instantly came to my mind. He was there when I was staying in the old Cullen house…the night I was attacked…

"So you're with that cocky asshole, James, are you?" I yelled, feeling tingles run up my spine at the mention of that name. He smiled, flashing bright white teeth, his fangs growing to a semi-long state.

"James does whatever I tell him to. He's just like you are – nothing but an obedient puppy. So tell me, why are you living with the Cullens?"

"That is none of your concern" Jasper stated, looking right at him.

Laurent just shook his head, smile never leaving. "I don't want to have to force answers out of you, dog."

This guy was really starting to tick me off, but I didn't wanna test my boundaries– he seemed pretty dangerous. Confidently he started walking toward us, head high as to come face-to-face with me.

"It'd be a shame to have to kill you before I got what I was looking for, now wouldn't it?" he asked, cold breath hitting my face. I tried to control my urges, to keep the wolf side down, but it was getting harder. Laurent started to walk circles around us, motioning for the crowd to get closer. I put my back up against Jaspers as we prepared for any sudden attack.

"Now…will you tell me what I desire? It's rude to keep me waiting when I've been so nice to you."

I spit on the ground near his feet as he came back my way, shrugging my shoulders back to show him that I wasn't afraid, when in reality my human side wanted to run for it. But there was no way I would run – if he wanted answers, he'd have to force them from me.

"It's a shame, and I was so looking forward to you being cooperative" he mumbled, brushing some hair off of his shoulder.

With a sudden snap of his fingers a group of young vampires' rushed toward us. Jumping, Jasper and I were able to avoid the ambush and stand ground on opposite sides of the lake. One after the other they came, most backing off after a few hits, and it didn't become difficult until the second wave struck. All at once I found myself being restrained from behind, frigid hands grasping my wrists tightly to stop any movement as a female slammed her elbow into my gut. Dropping to my knees I clutched my stomach, barely able to leap out of the way of a fist coming straight for my face. I glanced over to see how Jasper was doing, and it looked like he really wasn't having that any problems. Then again – he'd been alive for centuries, with many years of training on his side. There was no way I could shift like he did, knowing exactly where to hit the enemies pressure points. Yeah, there was no way in hell.

Laurent sauntered forward after awhile, parting the group that was standing mere feet away from me with one hand.

"You seem to be struggling. Come now, don't tell me that was enough to make you obey" he said, stopping and pulling the gloves on his hands down tighter.

I stood straight up, acting as if it didn't hurt at all, especially since the throb was slowly fading. My shoulders shuddered as the mild burn in the pit of my stomach turned into a full inferno within seconds. His eyes narrowed as he observed my body movements, taking two small steps backward.

"Fine then. I'll just have to end this here, it seems."

As soon as that was said he was next to me, reaching up and ramming my chin up with a flick of his wrist. We were in mid-air before my mind registered what was going on and, right before he could connect his foot with my back, I twisted, grabbing it and swinging him toward the ground again. We fell a good distance away from one another, and I managed to land on my feet. Finally allowing my inner side to take over I sprinted to where he was standing, feeling all my muscles shake and rip apart with a blinding power.

Laurent widened his eyes as I landed, earth shaking with the force. My claws dug into the soil, allowing better traction as I ran, and my lips pulled back – fangs beared. While stalking around his now quivering body I could smell a small amount of fear, smiling inwardly to myself. He faced me then, a predatory gleam in his angry eyes. As he tried to reach around my body to get a better grip I sunk my fangs into his arm, hearing the satisfying crunch as bones snapped. An agonizing pain in my ribcage followed the bite, causing me to let go, howling in pain. With his free hand, Laurent had stuck a large, sterling silver knife into my chest. I felt it break the flesh and sink deeper with every passing moment.

My eyes were beginning to lose focus at an alarming rate, and Laurent took that as his chance to send me flying back toward the edge of the clearing. I stood on all fours, shaking my head to try and clear my vision, and was just able to rake my claws across his face as he plowed through the crowd to get to me. With one hand on his cheek he put his arm out again, jumping back to the safety of the shadows once more. All the other vampires followed suite, knowing they didn't stand a chance without their leader present. I staggered, feeling my lungs ache with every intake of breath. Jasper was by my side in less than a second, holding onto my arm as I transformed back, then laying me gently on the grass.

It was cool against my fiery skin and, before too long; a black figure appeared in my line of sight. The last thing I remember was being lifted by strong arms, hearing soft voices talking, currently hushed thanks to my current position. There was no way I could make out who was saying what, and frankly – I didn't care at that moment. I just had to keep myself breathing…

"_It almost reached his heart…there's a chance he might not survive…"_

"_No…he has to…just hold on, Jacob…"_


	12. Chapter 12 Say Okay

**Nikki here! This is short (like all the chapters before this, lol), but I promise I have a good reason! I like writing short chapters because it gives me more time to plan what I want to do with the characters and develop a stronger plot line. Plus – I have to please the fans (what little I have, haha!), and it's easier to do that by breaking chapters up. Well, send some reviews! I so love to read them! Thanks a lot everyone!**

**

* * *

**

"_Wake up, my son…" Mom? I moved my head in all directions, trying to find her, but again it was nothing but darkness. I felt no pain at all, as if the battle yesterday hadn't even happened, and for that I was thankful._

"_You're stronger than this, my Kwoli. You'll be fine…" I heard her say lovingly, and then, suddenly, she was gone. The figure with no face made its appearance after that, kneeling down next to my body. Even though it had no mouth, no expression at all, the harsh words it muttered still sliced through my heart._

"_You're nothing…you deserved to die."_

The scorching pain in my lungs greeted me as I came back to consciousness. It felt like I was on a bed, wrapped in a blanket, but I refused to open my eyes and find out. The sound of a door opening perked my interest, and I made sure not to move an inch.

"Do you think he's alright?" a male voice asked, and I was able to identify it to Jasper immediately.

A sigh of cold air hit my arm, which meant someone was right next to me, before I heard Edwards voice speak.

"He'll be fine…" Wow, he actually sounded upset for once. That was a total and complete shocker.

Jasper sat down next to him, or so it sounded, and they just the conversation going.

"It's not your fault. I simply should have protected him better."

"Look" Edward snapped, "Don't blame yourself. You did what you could."

I didn't want Jasper blaming himself for anything, it just wasn't right. For some reason I felt a small connection with him, afterall – he was the only vampire to be my actual friend…the only Cullen who didn't treat me differently…and to him I wasn't 'the annoying werewolf kid' – I was simply Jacob.

"I shouldn't have pushed him away…" Edward continued in a monotone voice, "I shouldn't have blocked his thoughts from my head…and I only now realize how **I **was the stupid one. He didn't do anything wrong, yet I tried to give him all the blame…"

This was getting really interesting – Edward was saying what he truly felt and, despite my attempts, I couldn't stop my heart from pounding faster as he went on.

"What if I'm not the hero…what if **I'm** the bad guy? What if I'm the one doing everything wrong? I know I should try to let Jacob in, and I want to, but it's hard. I just feel like I need to get defensive when he talks, or be rude, it's just a body reaction. I haven't had these feelings for someone in such a long time…"

Feelings?! I almost sat straight up at that, and had to use all my energy to not do so. Edward had **feelings **for…me? It felt like my heart was gonna leap right out of my chest.

"You're wrong" Jasper argued, "Neither of you are bad. You just don't always see eye to eye, it's understandable. Jacob's not like other guys, especially since he's a werewolf, but you can't let that cloud how you feel. Just be honest with him, I'm sure he'll understand."

Yeah, Jasper, I'd **understand**, but that didn't mean I'd get used to it. After all the times he's shoved me around, almost killed me, I just…I can't believe it.

Edward chuckled, "I really doubt it's that easy. Don't forget, I'm not normal either, and if I told him he'd just freak out and run. I don't want that…and despite how we're opposites; I can't help but feel a little possessive."

Possessive…wonderful. This meant he'd be like a desperate housewife or something, wanting to know where I am at all times.

Jasper got up then, I could sense it, and said one final thing before leaving.

"Just trust him."

After both Jasper and Edward left, when the room became silent once more, I finally opened my eyes, taking in a deep breath. This was all so surprising that it was difficult to comprehend. I sat up, feet dangling off the edge of the (as I knew it would be) bed. My head throbbed, the pounding force enough to make me slightly dizzy. Whether it was from the fight earlier or the strange news – I didn't know. The entire house was silent and dark as I walked out of the room, sometimes holding the wall to stop from falling down. Despite my light headedness I just had to find out some answers. Suddenly my ears picked up banging noises coming from a room at the very end of the second floor hallway, to the right.

My curiosity got the best of me as I silently turned the knob and peeked in. There was no way I was expecting what was presented to my eyes. The banging noise turned out to be Emmett and his 'girlfriend'…having…yeah….I wasn't gonna go there. Shutting the door quickly and quietly I sprinted from the door and down the stairs, instantly regretting it as my vision waned. Lightly hitting the side of my head I continued on my quest, ignoring what I had seen. Outside was the only place left to look after I searched the whole house, and it was where I finally found Edward standing in the middle of the gravel driveway. He spun around as I approached, hearing my shuffling feet kick the stones, and then seemed to tense.

"What do you want?" was the first thing out of his mouth as I stood there, staring him down. My eyes didn't want to focus on anything as intensely as I was focusing on his face, but that didn't matter at the moment. It was a few awkward minutes before he spoke once more, seeming genuinely concerned this time.

"So you're feeling okay?"

I took a small step back, not seeing that question coming at all. Shaking my head I slightly smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"You know" he went on, "If it hadn't been for Jasper you might have died."

"I'll be sure to thank him. I'm just glad he was there" I responded, turning and looking up at the full moon. My body felt light under its presence, and not because of the old legends 'werewolves come out on full moon nights', but because it was a comforting sight. Seeing the moon at night meant you were gonna be alive to see the sun in the morning as well.

"You have some strange thoughts" Edward commented. I laughed a little at how blunt he was being, yet had to agree.

"Yeah, it happens."

Hatred didn't seem to be there as we talked, just small conversation, but it was better than nothing. It meant I was making some progress…right? There was just no way I was ready to bring up the whole 'you have a schoolgirl crush on me and its funny' topic with him, not until I was positive that's what it was.

As we went on, telling each other things, I felt like a burden was being lifted. I was on my way to healing him, and the whole family as Jasper had said. To me, it was a helluva good start.


	13. Chapter 13 Send it On

**Wow, I've had a total writers block. My apologies! This is another short chapter but it took a lot of thought. I promise to never take so long again. But my senior year of school starts next week, so hopefully that won't interfere with my writings. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**Sunlight hit my face directly as morning approached, and I couldn't even recall when I went to bed in the first place. Last thing I remembered was talking to Edward last night, and we were having a pretty decent time. Stretching, I got up and walked over to the window wall, staring outside. The dew on the ground was fresh and cold looking as the wind blew gently across the yard. My body ached to be out there, running against the whipping breeze, but my head had other demands. It still had a dull throb from yesterday and, despite my attempts, it just wouldn't go away. I sighed, forehead touching the glass.

"Don't get it all dirty" Edward stated from directly behind me. I jumped, startled, and turned to face him.

"I won't."

He stared right into my eyes, golden ones glowing in the shadows of the room, and it felt like I couldn't move.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, staying right in place. "Yeah."

As soon as he looked away I regained control of my body, shrugging my shoulders a couple times. Was that the 'vampire seductive tool' that they supposedly had?

"So can you tell me about last night…? I mean, what you said."

Only silence answered me, and when I turned around I realized Edward was gone. Floor was all I could see from where he once stood. _That's just like him…_

There was a quiet knock on the wall before Jasper came into the room, moving toward where I was located. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him, a calm feeling spreading through my core.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling" he said, looking down at the floor as he talked. I playfully punched his arm, grinning when he looked back up at my face.

"I'm fine. And thank you for saving me. I owe you everything."

Jasper lightly laughed, "Not a problem. You're my friend; there was no reason for me to **not** help."

I leaned an elbow against the window pane, putting my chin on my hand.

"You're the first person to do that, then…"

He seemed surprised at that comment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying – you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. To everyone else we're supposed to be enemies, and that's how people treat me. But you never did, all you tried to do was be friendly."

I didn't expect him to stand right next to me after that explanation, leaning over so his forearm was touching mine. From someone on the outside looking in, we probably seemed like two brothers. Two strangely unsimilar brothers, but that was fine with me.

"I like you, Jacob. I think you're a good person, and it doesn't matter what's on the outside. Appearances are only skin deep. Not trying to sound cliché or anything, but what's on the inside is the most important."

Smiling, I lightly pushed his side with my elbow. There was just something about Jasper that made me always happy, besides the fact that he had the ability to change moods. He was someone I could truly trust, vampire or not. The stupid rules didn't apply in this situation.

"Still…thanks" I whispered, closing my eyes as the sunlight shined onto us. Between my russet and his pale, shining skin, we looked pretty different. Yet on the inside I knew we were closer than what appeared.

**Edward's POV:**

I stayed leaning against the door frame, secretly watching Jacob and Jasper as they talked together. It seemed like they were so close, closer than I'd like to admit, and I couldn't help but feel a little over protective. Jacob and I could never be like that, I knew it for certain, but I wanted to try. I just wished I could be like Jasper…able to accept him with no regard to the rules of our kind…

"It's not good to spy, you know" Alice whispered into my ear. I shrugged, not even moving my head to look at her. She huffed, standing between me and the room.

"If you're that jealous then just go tell Jacob. There's no use sulking."

I quietly growled, "So you're telling me you don't care that your boyfriend seems pretty attached to him?"

She shook her head. "Look, it bothers me that he doesn't spend as much time with me as he used to, but I'm happy for them. No matter what – Jasper and I are together in the future, I can see it. And the simple fact that I **still** can't see either of yours, Jake included, proves that you'll be with him too. You just have to let that happen."

There was just one problem – I didn't know how.

She tugged my arm, leading me away from the room toward the stairs, and took a deep breath.

"I think you missed the point of why we're trying to get you both to spend so much time with each other."

"Thought it was just to please your sick fantasies" I joked, putting an elbow against the balcony rail.

Alice rolled her eyes, and put a hand on her hip defensively.

"For one – we have no sick fantasies. And second of all, that's way off. We did this because…" she paused, lightly touching my arm above the elbow, "You and him could change the entire future for our kinds."

My eyebrows rose as I tried to decipher what exactly she was talking about.

"Carlisle explained all this to me, **before** we went back to Forks. If you and him become a couple, and show both werewolves and vampires that they can be together happily, it'll change everything. The hating, the fighting, all of it would be gone. Can you see it now?" she explained, matter-of-factly.

I shook my head, images of Jacob and me holding hands in front of a crowd of different creatures popping in.

"Why would become a couple, Alice?" I snapped. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Because you're connected…"

"That doesn't mean I'm just going to accept him without hesitation and we'll live happily ever after. These things take time, time that we don't have. Never will us being together be accepted by anyone, especially not the Volturi. The last thing I want to do is get him hurt thanks to what my family wants. It just won't happen."

Storming away, I ignored Alice's pleas for me to hear her out. My brain was in too much of a rut to take anything the right way at this point. Slowly realization was starting to creep into my body, little by little, as I headed outside. Leaning against the side of the house I sat down, back against the brick, and listened to the sounds of the birds chirping overhead. I've never acted like this, never felt like this, before in my entire life. Even when I was alive…

I thought that after Bella, all my feelings would have disappeared. I didn't truly love her; I just wanted be with someone. It had been wrong to use her, and I knew that that fact pissed Jacob off more than anything. Living for such a long time meant a lot of loneliness, that's why I wanted her to ease all of that. But it was too late for regrets…I had to move on with life. On with Jacob.

"He's the only reason for me to stay…alive…if that's what I am" I whispered to the trees, closing my eyes as the sun changed positions, casting shadows on the forest.


	14. Chapter 14 Close to the Flame

_I was running through a field of ice covered flowers, snow falling heavily upon the ground. My breath came out as fogged puffs in the frigid air, staying in their place for minutes before disappearing. A light shone brightly across the clearing, just past the distant trees, yet it felt like I was running in place. There was a figure standing there, shadowed by the brightness, with their face turned to me. Dark, crisp golden eyes were the only thing visible – like a vampire. But…it didn't look like Edward…no, it __**wasn't**__ Edward. No matter what I did my body wouldn't stop, my legs kept pounding through the grass. It shattered upon contact, making a clear but painful path for my feet. One last look from those hard eyes and, suddenly, the figure was gone._

"Jacob...Jacob, wake up" someone whispered above me, a slight shake jarring my once sleeping form. Jaspers face came into view slowly as I narrowed my eyes against the harsh florescent light. After taking a glance through the front window, and seeing nothing but the black sky, I assessed that it was still nighttime.

"Mm, what is it?" I asked, yawning immediately afterward. It better have been something important…

"There's someone outside to see you" he stated, standing up from his current sitting position on the edge of the couch.

Instantly I was up and to the door, pulling it open and coming face to face with…nothing. It was all darkness. I arched an eyebrow, turning to look at Jasper again.

"I don't see anything."

He chuckled, pushing my back lightly, "That's because you actually have to go out."

Moving away and out to the humid mid-morning air I glanced around, letting my eyes adjust to having no color whatsoever. The sound of gravel being shuffled made me on my guard, turning in a circle. Maybe Jasper had tricked me and Emmett was about to jump out and scare me or something…

Then, my ears caught another sound, this one much quieter. It was a whimper, coming from right in front of me. I reached out tentatively, fingertips brushing against something wet and cold. A small lick followed and I automatically knew who it was.

"Seth?"

There was a quiet bark before I found my back on the hard driveway, wet licks being placed all over my face. Pushing his chest gently I laughed, finally being able to see him completely.

"Okay, okay get off!" I chocked out, not being able to get a word in because of his heavy paw against chest. His tail was wagging a hundred miles and hour as I stood, dusting off my pants before looking at him.

"Man, it's been so long" he said, shifting to human form in the blink of an eye. I smiled, pulling him into a real hug, not at all disgusted by the fact that he was naked. This kid was like my little brother, afterall.

"Too long…yet, I gotta ask – how'd you know where I was?"

A sheepish grin passed over his face as he pointed to the house.

"One of the Cullens came and got me tonight, as I was patrolling. At first I was worried something bad happened, but then he assured me everything was okay. Just thought you'd be lonely without a friend, ya know" he explained.

My jaw hung slightly open at that, and I just couldn't help but wonder who did it.

"Can you describe them to me?" I asked, hopeful that he'd have some details.

A quick shake of the head 'No' answered that and I sighed.

"Well I'll find out later, for sure. How's the pack?"

Seth let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's bad Jake, real bad."

"What's made it so bad? Sam and his premenstrual cycle again?" I joked, smiling internally as he laughed.

"No, not that, although it's still going on…it all happened after you left."

"Me? Why?"

"Everyone was so surprised, Sam and Paul were furious, it's a long story. Basically they're fighting over the alpha placement since you're not there anymore, Jake."

"It's fine with me. Either of them can have it, I'm done with the pack."

He seemed to get sullen sounding after that comment, sadness evident.

"But I want you to come back…"

That brought on another sigh.

"Look Seth, I know. I miss you, and Leah, and Embry, and Quill, and my dad – especially my dad – but there's not much I can do. If I go back to La Push I'll be treated as an outcast, a wimp who ran away from his duty, and that's what they'll all say. So it's a done deal, I'm staying here with the Cullens."

"Billy was sad when you didn't come home that night, or the next day, and he even had half the town of Forks looking for you, along with our tribe. He thinks you left because of something he did."

A pang of guilt ran through my heart, causing it to lightly skip a beat before getting back to original rhythm. The last thing I wanted was to have my dad be hurt by the situation but, if I told him the truth, he'd never speak to me again. Ever.

"I don't have a choice here, buddy. I really don't, no matter how hard I wish it. My fate was sealed the minute I agreed to come here. There's really no going back" – and that was the hard truth I was dealt. Not being able to return to the place I was born, the place that my life had changed forever, all for a chance to help people – once enemies – in desperate need. It sucked being a good person…

"So you won't consider it? After all we've helped you with, you're not even gonna think about it? Guess Sam was right when he said you'd let people down…"

As soon as he looked down at his feet I put a finger under his chin, lifting his head back up.

"I'm sorry." That was honestly the best I could say at that moment

Backing up slowly I kept my hand slightly outstretched, not seeing Seth move one inch.

"I'm sorry…" was the last thing I uttered before turning and going back in the house, slamming the door and leaning against its wooden surface. My knees gave out at that moment, sending me down to the floor. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as I replayed all that he had said. I was missed…my dad thought it was his fault…people were furious…I was an outcast…all of it came slamming back into my face. Reality, at times, was a bitch. But little did I know – that'd be the last time I saw Seth _alive_…

Attempting to stand, I clung onto the railing going up the stairs. Jasper was out of his room the minute he saw me coming, with concern coursing through his expression.

"What's wrong, are you alright?" he frantically asked, taking one arm over his shoulder to help support. I nodded, still not being able to breath at the amount of guilt pushing my lungs. He gently helped me sit back down on the bed, blurring and reappearing with a glass of water. I drank it down quickly, being careful not to spill any, and set the cup on the end table.

"So what happened?"

_I'm not wanted in my own home…that's what…_I felt like saying, instead taking a lighter course to the answer.

"Seth just came to tell me that…people were worried. And mad. It was to be expected; afterall…I left my home, my family, and my friends – all of it."

Jasper was quiet, finding apparent interest in his hands as the room turned silent.

"I-I'm sorry" he stated, pained eyes locking with mine.

"That's what I said, too" I commented, putting my head in my hands.

As soon as my eyes were shut I felt strong, stone like arms wrap around my back. Jasper was…hugging me? A strong wave of anger, guilt, and depression hit me like a tidal wave, and it wasn't long before I was doing the same, both of us falling to the floor and just staying there. I didn't usually cry, only rare few times, but right now my pride could kiss my ass. Jasper was letting me get it all out; letting me lightly hit his chest as I thought about how alone I truly was now. Sure, I had the Cullens. I had vampires. But not my own blood pack and nothing could replace that. Jacob Black…the reject.

It felt like forever when the tears finally stopped falling, but I stayed in that position with him. Having some comfort, some sympathy from a close friend, was a thing that I needed. The best part about it was that I knew Jasper would never judge me, he'd never use this against me…_And if anyone called me a crybaby, anybody, I'd punch their face in._

"One hand can heal another, Jacob" he whispered, close to my ear. I let my forehead fall against his shoulder, sniffing.

"You and your damn analogies…" I quietly laughed out.

He followed suit, "I always thought they were quite pleasant."

"They are…" _More than you'll ever know._

**Edward's POV:**

My chest stung as I listened to Jasper and Jacob talking from outside the window. What they were saying…was it all true? Did he really get kicked out of his own home? That made me wish I would have been listening when Seth arrived instead of going to hunt Elk, staying out of the way. The way Jasper had willingly and immediately put his arms around Jacob's shoulders without any regret or thought of punishment was truly awe inspiring, because I knew I would never be capable of doing it. I knew that no matter what – I'd be on the outside looking in. But at least he could be there for him…to heal his pain when needed. I sighed, running a hand through my tangled locks of hair, feeling them become damp with the morning air.

Why did I care so much what the Volturi thought? What ever other member of our kind, aside from my family, thought? It all made no sense. Yet, my pride wouldn't let me act on my own. It kept saying 'No, you need to forget about him'. _How could I when he's living in our house…_I thought while smirking.

Even though my mind screamed to stop, to listen to my conscious as usual, I blatantly ignored it – walking with a fast pace inside and to the staircase. Today would be the day I'd tell Jacob everything that's going on….

…_Maybe_.


	15. Chapter 15 Play Dead

**(Hey everyone, Nikki here - I am so sorry for the delay of this story! It's been months, and I know a lot of you were looking forward to a longer, better chapter. But this one is short because the ideas have been running low since senior year started. But now it's already the 2****nd**** half of the year, so expect many more updates. This chapter is so short because it's just a filler, leading up to something else that's coming soon! Thank you all!)**

**Chapter 15 – Play Dead**

Jacob's POV:

The rest of the night went smoothly, even after Jasper left and I was alone in the room. No one came to bother me, not even Edward, which was surprising. Maybe he finally respected my privacy for once. I sighed, laying down on the bed and just staring at the ceiling. There was no way I could fall asleep, not with all that's happened. Thoughts raced through my head on what to do about the pack, whether or not I should go back to La Push and explain, or stay here and leave all the questions unanswered. Either choice would end in anger, that was just a given, but one had to be done.

It really would have been better if I turned the Cullen's down that night in the woods. If I would have just walked away, leaving them behind with their problems. I couldn't fix them on my own, so why even bother coming? Don't know what there was to accomplish. Edward hated me still, and I tried to be nice to him, yet it always got shoved back in my face.

A light knocking on the door drew my attention, thinking it was Jasper again, but when Edward opened it my heart stopped for a quick second. He didn't have that usual arrogant expression on his face, it was one of concern. His yellow eyes glowed in what was left of the moonlight, looking directly at me. I swallowed heavily, now knowing why I stayed here. Even though we did nothing but fight, I felt drawn to him somehow…

He cleared his throat, breaking me from my trance, and walked in more, standing in the center of the room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

A small smile broke out on my face, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Better, thanks."

He nodded, looking down at his feet.

"I was wondering if we could talk." My eyes widened, not knowing if I heard him correctly.

"You want to talk…with me? What brought this on?" I asked, standing from the bed.

"I just think you should hear something." With that he walked out, and instantly I followed, curious to what this 'something' was. Edward would normally never just come in and ask to talk to me, so right now this was surprising. We went to the back deck this time, going right up to the end railing and stopping.

He sighed, shaking his head and looking at the grass.

"I would have thought this would be easier" I heard him mumble. My head turned to the side a little, this whole situation not making any sense.

"Wanna just tell me?"

The next glance I got was one of pure seriousness. When he straightened up I suddenly felt like an ant, way down on the ground, and he was towering over me. Even though I was the taller of the two, he seemed to exert dominance.

"You have to keep it between us…for now…" he whispered, not breaking the gaze into my eyes. Again, I couldn't move my body, trapped in place.

Nodding was the only thing I was capable of doing, only the tiniest of movements, and he understood. Right as he opened his mouth, the patio door slammed open, and Alice came running out.

I sucked in a deep breath as soon as he looked at her, lungs feeling like they were on fire. Why did he have that much control over me…?

"Edward, I need to tell you something!" she all but yelled, grabbing his arm. He yanked it away, glaring.

"Can't you see we're busy?"

She huffed, reaching for his hand and pulling even harder, "This is important! Whatever you're talking about can wait, can't it?"

"No. Anything you need to say, get it out now" he growled out, taking his arm away once more.

She let go, hands on her hips now, and glancing from me to him. It seemed like she really didn't want to tell Edward anything in front of me.

"You…want me to leave?" I asked her, backing up a few steps. Edwards hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"No, stay, she'll talk."

Finally Alice gave up, pacing the deck back and forth with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about Bella."

Both of us looked at her instantly after hearing that name.

"She's coming back, Ed. I got an email from her and that's what it said. But, once I read it, your future changed."

I had to blink a couple times while taking that in, head swimming. So Bella was coming back here…and because of that, Edward's future changed….that could only mean…I wasn't in it.

"How did it change?" he snapped, grip on my shoulder becoming tighter, though I don't think he noticed.

"It's clear now, I can see everything."


	16. Chapter 16 Photograph

I'm so sorry for the long wait, everyone! I know that had to get annoying. Senior year was just kicking my butt but finally it's almost over and I can focus now on having fun during the summer and updating this story more frequently for those who still read it. Thanks so much for being patient, the next chapter will be coming shortly (I already have half done).

JACOB'S POV:

The last thing I remember was Edwards piercing eyes on my face before I saw the trees blurring past. I had run into the forest, gone from the pain and realization. Why I didn't stop was beyond me, my feet just kept pounding into the dirt, dragging me farther and farther away. The adrenaline that pumped through my veins did nothing to soothe my aching heart, and the faster I went the faster it sent that feeling of emptiness through my body. I should have never gotten involved with the damn leeches in the first place, which was all too clear now. A rumble in the sky shook the ground and I glanced up – it was about to storm. How appropriate. Finally I slowed down enough to look for a decent place to sit and rest while it passed.

There was a large Oak tree to my right, so I sat down among its giant roots sticking out from the ground and made myself comfortable. Usually I'd turn into a wolf to hide from my sorrows', it seemed to work before, but I had no energy. The wind blew a violent gust against me and the tree but I didn't even blink, too lost in thought to care. Why did it seem like everything was always against me? I couldn't figure it out. Just as soon as I thought I'd gotten things straightened up and taken care of, this happens and my plans go to hell. My head thunked against the wood as I leaned it back, closing my eyes and sighing very audibly.

'_I tried so hard…Edward…'_

Another rumble vibrated through the grass and slowly rain drops began to fall. I felt them hit my legs, which were sticking out from the cover of the tree leaves. The cold feeling made me twitch, thinking of whenever Edward and I would make accidental contact, or how he was like a walking ice sculpture. So perfect in every way…except personality, that is. I brought my legs closer to my body, keeping them warm and away from the water. The sky soon turned pitch black with little patches of grey, wind picking up even more, blowing around the branches and some smaller trees. My eyes remained closed as I moved my head so it was against my knees. The storm, in its own way, was a comfort.

There was this sudden tingle going down my spine and I shivered a bit, but it wasn't from the cold. I opened one eye, looking in the direction my head was facing, and could see nothing. It was only when I heard a small snap to my other side that I moved, jumping up to face whatever made that noise. A small raccoon stared right back at me, seeming just as frightened as I was, and it quickly scurried back into the bushes. I laughed, shaking my head and rubbing the water off one arm. The next thing I knew I was slammed up against the trunk of the oak tree, a clawed hand digging into its bark beside my face. No doubt it was a vampire, the smell was nauseating. Quickly I ducked down, below them, and grabbed one leg. They squirmed but I had a good grip and quickly threw them back into the trees. A second later there was a stinging pain against my back but I moved in time, elbowing whoever it was in the face. As soon as there was some distance between us I turned, nothing but red eyes showing in the darkness. The thunder roared above us – as if it knew something bad was happening.

"Who the fuck are you?" I yelled, putting one hand over the cut on my lower back that was beginning to burn. The vampire stood up straight, walking a few steps closer.

"You mean you don't remember me?" he, or at least it sounded like a male voice, asked in a mock-hurt tone. I tried hard to place that smell, because it did seem so familiar, but I was only drawing blanks.

Before I could blink he was right in front of me, one hand gripping my throat, "It's me, you worthless dog. James."

My eyes widened for a split second before I was lifted off the ground. He smiled, that same cocky grin, and tightened his hold.

"I'm hurt you don't seem to recall who I am."

"Oh, I know" I gasped between clenches of his fingers, "Just who you are. You a-asshole…"

That smile only seemed to grow, "Should've saved your breath on that last part. I know exactly what I am." Right as he finished he slammed me into the ground, a loud crack ringing in my ears as one rib shattered. There was a small trickle of blood coming out the corner of my mouth as I struggled to get some control. Using the last bit of my strength I lifted my legs against his chest and pushed as hard as I could, sending him toward the tree once more.

There was no way I could stand right away; too busy with a coughing fit to even move. The air felt good against my strained lungs, but I couldn't take in full deep breaths or a sharp pain soared through my chest. Over the crack of lightning I could hear James laugh and begin to walk toward me again. Managing to sit up against my hands I could see him clearly in the flash of light, and he looked even sicker than last time. Shakily I got to my feet, trying to play it off like I wasn't ready to pass out. There was no way I'd show weakness.

"So where's your precious Edward?" he asked after circling me once, going around to do it again. It was my turn to smirk, even though my heart felt like it wanted to break.

"That's none of your business, now is it?"

He wiped his damp hair back with one hand, cracking the knuckles on the other while he moved. "Don't play games with me."

"No games, just truth."

Snarling, he faced me once more and stood still, "Enough of your bullshit, mutt, either you tell me where Cullen is or I find out the hard way."


	17. Chapter 17 Human

**Chapter 17 – Human**

**Now it kind of feels like I'm back on track, which is good for the readers! It makes me happy to know so many people read and appreciate this story. Although, if I was a reader, I'd be mad that it's already Chapter 17 and they haven't even told each other their true feelings…yet, ha-ha! Keep on reading and reviewing please!**

EDWARD'S POV:

Lightning crackled in the distant sky, black clouds rolling through and overtaking the clear blue that once was as I stared in shock at Alice. Neither of us said a word, neither of us moved. Feelings from the pit of my stomach were surfacing – anger, rage, a bitter one that I couldn't quite describe, but none of it was as strong as the twinge of pain in my chest. The beat may not be there anymore but my heart felt everything that had just taken place.

"I…I didn't know this would happen…" Alice whispered, more to herself than me. My hands were balled into fists, yet I couldn't bring myself to yell at her any more. She'd taken the force of my problems enough.

I turned in the same direction Jacob had taken off in, feeling the damp grass under my feet as I neared the back of the yard. A strong hand holding mine stopped me in my tracks.

"…Don't go…I can see it, Edward, don't go. You won't like what you find."

A sigh escaped my mouth as I tugged my hand away from her, for a second time that day, and brought it back down to my side.

"It's too late." I sprinted, full force, in the direction of the scent that belonged to Jacob, a mix of wolf with something very earthy, and even though the moisture was heavy in the air I was still able to track it very well. It became stronger the farther I went, staying in a perfectly straight line until a large boulder blocked the path, and then it spiked to the left. Through the clearing of trees I could see the tall body of an Oak, where all edges of the forest seemed to lead.

Coming to a halt at the tree-line, I was about to step into the clearing when the sharp scent of blood took me by surprise. It was fresh, like the blood of an animal, spilled not too long ago. I rubbed my forehead, trying to calm the raging urges, before walking out of the shadows. Everything was silent, much like back at the house, but this was eerie. The large tree towered over the entire forest it seemed as I glanced up amongst its branches, making sure Jacob hadn't gone up there to escape the storm. Knowing him, he'd do something like that.

I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I walked to the other side. Thin trees were lying on the ground, leaves were scattered all over, and branches were snapped in half. That trail lead deep into the woods, and I carefully followed, keeping my guard up incase it had been made by other vampires. Whatever did make it, it seemed like a fight was the cause.

As I expected, the path went back far away from the Oak tree. There was a place up ahead where the dirt was kicked away, leaving a bare area, but when I got closer the smell of blood intensified. It was splashed all across the grass, even against the bark of a tree, and I had to close my eyes to calm myself again. No doubt I was getting closer to the source of this mess.

. Inch by inch I made my way closer, reaching one hand tentatively out only to withdrawal it instantly when a blade came whirling down right in front of me. Thunder rumbled again, deeper this time, as I scanned the tree lines to find my attacker. There were no different smells in the air, and that threw me off. Whoever this was, they were good at hiding. A blur of green was all I saw before I felt the dirt against my back, sliding all the way back to the tree-line. I glared up again, ears picking up the faintest laugh from up above. He was trying to play with me – this was a game. Rolling to my right I just barely avoided another fling of that blade, but as it was retracted I caught sight of the enemies pale skin. The lightning could be used to my advantage. As the next flash set off I could see his eyes, bright and blood red, up among the leaves. I stood, brushing off my shirt, and asked the only thing appropriate for this situation, "What do you want from me?"

He laughed again, much louder this time, and jumped down gracefully on the other side of the figure still lying on the ground, kneeling to touch over the cheek area. My head started to swim again as he rose, blood on his fingertips.

"Come now, Eddy, this is fun" he commented while stepping over the body. I didn't budge, even though I wanted to get away from the smell. His fingers were out stretched, like he was offering the blood to me, but I turned my head. That earned me another chuckle.

"You're not the monster I thought you were after all, Cullen. But it's a shame, I was hoping for a more interesting fight. All I see is a coward. A freak to his own kind. Know what that reminds me of? Your little wolf friend."

My head snapped back, eyes wide, "How do you know about that?"

He licked the blood off of his fingers, and then ran his thumb against the blade of the knife.

"I have my ways. Just wish you coulda been here when I ripped him open like the worthless mutt he is."

That couldn't be possible, there was no way. I put one hand on my head, closing my eyes. Jacob's face came into view then, his smile so full of life, but this time he was covered in blood, ripped apart. I opened my eyes back up, staring directly into the other males.

"You're a bad liar."

"Oh I'm not lying, but I guess I'll have to let you see for yourself" he yelled before lunging, barreling directly into my chest. We both went down but in that moment of impact I managed to get my arms around him, lifting up and over me. He flew into the trees, cracking their trunks the same time the thunder roared. I got up, sprinting over to the figure lying there.

I felt a claw slice into my cheek as I grabbed the figures shoulders, landing on my side. Another shaking blast came from the cloudy sky, reverberating through my arms. He blurred to my right and gave a hard kick to my back before shifting directly in front of me. In his hand I saw the flash of the blade again, but as he raised his arm I didn't lose my gaze. Our eyes stayed locked, even if the fight was lost. I looked away then, off at the trees, thinking of what I should have done with Jacob.

Maybe just giving him a chance from the start would have been better, but in my world, sense wasn't something that came often. He was smart, stronger than I'd ever thought, just different than most. Who'd have thought my stone cold heart could ever feel the heat it craved once again.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I felt a hot liquid splash against my face, causing me to snap back into reality. The sear of the blade I expected to slice through my throat never came; instead I was blinded by brown. I was brought to my knees by the scent of blood once again, the same blood from the oak tree and trail leading up to here. A large russet colored wolf slammed into the ground, grass stained the deep shade of red pouring from its stomach. **Jacob**. I was up in an instant, running over to him only to be stopped by a vicious snarl. He looked at me, shaking his head and standing very slowly. At least the figure on the ground had been a decoy…

James hissed at Jacob, throwing his blade to the ground and cracking his knuckles. I growled in response, stepping forward only to be stopped by a large paw. I was knocked back a little by Jacob leaping forward with such force dirt was sent flying. His fangs dug into James' shoulder, sending both of them against the trunk of the other large tree.

JACOB'S POV:

The blood that filled my mouth was sour and tangy. It made me want to hurl, to be honest. But I didn't lose my hold, this bastard had to pay, and I forced my jaws tighter until I heard the snap of his bone. He was slashing my neck over and over, and down my back, yet I didn't let up. Couldn't let up. I shut my eyes tight as one clawed hand sliced its way through my stomach, but slowly felt the wound healing when he pulled away. I was lightheaded, tired, bloody, and sore.

Edward walked up then, hands on James' cheeks. I watched, wide eyed, as in one hard tug the head was taken right from the body.

"Finish it" he mumbled, grabbing a small stick and striking it against a rock so fast it sparked and caught fire. Shaking my head I did as he commanded, putting one paw on the torso and ripping the arms off, coughing as more blood entered my mouth. He threw the stick onto the pile I had pushed together and I backed up, shifting. As soon as I stood up on my human legs a searing pain traveled up my spine to my chest, causing me to stumble.

A strong hand caught my shoulder as Edward held me up, glare centered on my face. I looked down, surprised but silent as the wool of his jacket scratched over my bare skin. He walked over a few steps, staring up toward the sky from under the tree; lightning flashing once more before I felt a tiny drop of water hit my nose. The rain was coming down in sheets in no time, causing the leaves to blow as gusts of wind flew through the woods. Our fire was put out in seconds, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash that was blown away.

My heart was pounding, so afraid that Edward would be more upset than anything right now. He usually was so broody, so it never bothered me, but now I had a chance to take a good look at him. The clouds rolled with the wind, and as soon as the moon was visible I noticed he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at me, gleam bright in his eyes, and I braced myself for the worst.


	18. Chapter 18 You Found Me

**Chapter 18 – You Found Me**

Thunder pounded in the sky as the rain fell over our bodies, drenching me from head to toe. Edward stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, skin shining; something I was always fascinated by. As the lightning flashed our silhouettes were cast against the trees, and he chose that moment to move closer.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered, icy water cascading down on my burning skin.

"Edward…I don't know what to do." He stopped in front of me, face to face, and put his freezing hand on my arm. I looked up, the unspoken words between us needing to be let free.

He took in a deep breath, leaning his head back, and let go. "It's complicated."

"Well then explain to me!"

I felt so much emotion from him in the next look he gave, it took my breath away.

"What's there to explain, Jacob? I could tell you everything, all that I'm feeling, and it wouldn't be enough. You almost died tonight, trying to save me. Your pack turned their backs on you, your own father is disappointed, and yet you're still here, still trying to help me. Why? What have I ever done that's so important besides put you down?"

"I-I don't know…" Was the only thing I could mumble, all his words having an impact. "Just…I know that, when I'm around you…I feel different. Sure we've fought, who doesn't, but this feeling is much stronger than anything else. Much stronger than I've ever felt for even Bella, and I can't explain why. Edward I just want you to know that…that I…"

All was silent, the ending of my sentence cut off by his movement, pressing his body against mine. "That you love me?"

I was sure he could feel the pounding of my heart against his diamond-like chest. It was such a rush, to have this overwhelming sense of protectiveness coming from him. Slowly, I leaned my head forward until it rested on his strong shoulder.

"Yeah."

He smiled against the top of my head, putting his hands on my back, near where the scar from the battle with James was healing.

"Never in my one hundred years have I met anyone like you…" Edward whispered in my ear, sending slight shivers down my spine. Even his breath was cold. "But you know it might not work out the way we want."

I nodded, closing my eyes tightly, trying to shove away doubtful thoughts. So what if it didn't work out completely, at least I'd be with him, which was strangely what I wanted.

"So…the lion fell in love with the wolf."

"What a stupid wolf" I commented, moving one of my hands to brush the hair off of my forehead.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

He put one hand on my cheek, which were red hot with a sudden shyness that engulfed me. I'd never been this way around anyone. The second his lips touched mine I forgot my own name. I expected his lips to be like kissing a boulder but they were soft, albeit cold. When he pulled back I was shivering, body temperature soaring yet chilled at the same time, but I smiled. And for once, he did too. Something only I would get to see. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay…


	19. Chapter 19 Savage

**Chapter 19 - Savage**

"_You're worthless". That voice…it was back? Who are you…? "I hate you." Don't say that. You don't. What do you want? "You to become one of us." I can't. No, I won't. The figure with no face drifted into view. I stayed back. It had…something. A mouth, it looked like. And that mouth was open. The fangs were glistening in the dim light. I tried opening my mouth, yelling for Edward, Jasper, anyone but it felt as if my tongue had been removed. I couldn't escape. The figure inched closer until, finally, I could stare into it's slowly forming cold, red eyes._

Someone was rolling me onto my side when I opened one eye, trying to wake up from yet another horrible dream.

"Well, it's properly healing. That's all we can hope for" Carlisle explained, most likely to everyone else in the house. I felt like a dummy they use in experiments.

"But will it recover fully? Werewolves heal fast, don't they?" That must have been Esme asking, since I couldn't see. All I could see was the sun peaking through the crests of the mountains in the distance through the window-wall. The cold hand on my back was taken away and I managed to close my eyes again before being rolled back to my original position.

I could sense Carlisle smiling that reassuring smile, "He'll be fine."

Another cold hand made its way near me and onto my forehead. From the gentle touch and scent I could tell it was Jasper. He pulled up a chair, not moving that hand that was starting to give me goose bumps. When the door shut I cracked one eye open.

"Are they gone?"

He nodded, all expression gone from his face. I sat up then, moving his hand unwillingly onto the bed instead of back on me. All the bones popped into place in my back as I stretched but when I lifted my right arm a pain shot through it. That must be where the scar was…

"Are you ok, Jacob?"

I turned back towards him, shrugging. "Maybe. I feel fine. You heard Carlisle, nothing to worry over."

"I didn't mean that. I meant your nightmare."

My heart skipped a small beat. I had forgotten Jasper could read moods.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. These dreams keep coming back. They have been since the day I got involved with this place."

He scooted the chair closer, which meant I had to explain. Jasper, although being the quietest, was the easiest to read. When around me he had nothing to hide, and neither did I. That made it a lot easier to talk. I moved the covers away from my legs and swung them over the edge of the bed so I could tell him everything.

And that's exactly what I did. Starting from the day I first met James.

"It was a morning; I was arguing with Sam and went away from my pack and across the boundary. Didn't think you all would mind. Just needed somewhere quiet, I guess. But when I was there some really loud sound went through the forest – it brought me to my knees. I don't know what it was, almost like a loud ringing…Anyway, I went inside, fell asleep, and woke up with a rope. Didn't get much accomplished there because the damn idiots knocked me out. But when I woke up I was in a room…a really fancy room. I didn't, and still don't, know where it was. There were three vampires…creepy looking ones. Yeah, there were three. And the one that walked over to me, he touched my hand…He didn't attack me, no. Just stared at me…Then I got away and ended up with my pack again. It was all so confusing."

Jasper stood up then, almost throwing the chair away in order to get closer to me, "Wait, go back."

"To what?" I asked, leaning back on my hands to move my head from being so close.

"The vampire…he didn't **attack** you?"

"No…he let me go."

He shook his head, seeming to glare into my eyes, "What exactly did he do?"

_**Why was this so urgent, it made no sense. **_

"Just held my hand…and said I wasn't a danger."

"What was his name?" Jasper all but yelled. I'd never seen him so riled up before.

"I don't remember…"

He put his hands on my shoulders and shook them, hard.

"Try, Jacob! It's important!"

I shut my eyes only to open them minutes later, still no clue.

"Sorry."

Jasper let go of me, pacing around the room frantically before he flung the bedroom door open and took off down the hall. I massaged one of my shoulders, sighing.

I got up, following his trail, and found all of the Cullen's in Carlisle's office. The doctor motioned for me quickly, Edward instantly grabbing my hand and dragging me in. I stood next to him awkwardly, seeing how no one knew what was going on between us. But now seemed like a bad time to be thinking about that.

"Jasper has told us, Jacob, that you had an encounter with the Volturi" Carlisle began, hands on the table in front of him.

"The Volwho?" I asked honestly, that name ringing no bell whatsoever.

He smiled a very small smile and pointed to a picture directly behind us. I turned, staring up at three men in black robes, faces uncovered, looking over a balcony. It seemed like Doc was the lonely looking man way in the back, from what I could make out. But the other ones...it was clear to see how powerful they were, just from looking at a painting. The middle man, he was the one. The one who I had talked to….

"Who are they?" I whispered to Edward, grip tightening on his hand. He leaned in close to my ear so we didn't have to talk that loud, even though all of the others could still hear.

"The Volturi are the closest thing our kind has to royalty. They make the rules and-"

Rules? "You guys have rules?"

"Yes, and they enforce them. Caius, Marcus, and Aro are the three you see here. There are more than them, but, they aren't as well known to any outsiders."

But I still didn't get why everyone was so freaked out over the fact that I met them. Aro was the one I had met and he seemed kind enough. I mean, to let a werewolf walk out of there alive took an easy going attitude stronger than anything.

"Aro was the one he talked to, Carlisle" Edward told the doctor, looking down at me and listening to my thoughts. I glared at him but he just used his other hand to pull me somewhat closer.

"As I thought. Jacob, Aro didn't see you as a threat, otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated to kill. But do not think all is well. He is not yet the one we're worried about. It's the other two…"

Caius and Marcus? They didn't even talk to me. Alice put her head on Jasper's shoulders, turning away from me, and Emmett stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

"Why? Or should I be afraid to ask…?"

Carlisle moved, putting his hands behind his back. "Aro talking gave the others ample time to read you, Jacob. Very few vampires have special abilities, as you know from Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Not everyone can have these powers. But Aro and Marcus – they are also gifted. When Aro held your hand, as he's been known to do, he can read your mind, much like Edward. Only there's a twist."

_**There would be a twist… **_

"…He can not only read your thoughts, but can see everything that has happened up to that point. All of your emotions, thoughts, wants, life through your eyes, everything. I'm afraid he did that to you."

"But he didn't hurt me; does anyone else think that's strange?" I growled, clenching my teeth tightly. Edward moved his hand to the small of my back, keeping me against him, and put his head against the side of mine for a second – as if to be calming. I took a few breaths, trying not to take out my anger on them, though being in danger all the time was starting to get on my nerves.

"It is strange, yes. But he honestly did not see you as such. As I said, it's Caius and Marcus we must be aware of. Aro may be kind when he pleases but he is easily convinced of things. I know this because I was a member for many years. They are not like us; they eat the blood of humans and other creatures. I have a feeling Marcus will convince Aro that you are an enemy…because he can see relationships between people just by a glance. In other words, he could see that you and Edward belonged together. That's not allowed in our world – a love between a vampire and a creature they hunt to kill."

I didn't know who the last one, this Caius, was - but a part of me didn't want to hear the rest. It was hoping that maybe, somewhere, things would turn out the way I wanted. That maybe he wasn't a bad vampire and would take pity. _Don't get your hopes up…_a voice whispered in my head.

"Caius, the last member, is the most cruel. He will not hesitate to destroy anything he sees potentially harmful. Earlier I received a visit from a vampire clan not too well known around these parts, but the leader told me that he sensed something devastating was about to happen. At the time I had no idea what his meaning was, but it slowly becomes clear."

I could feel Edward tense and my heart drop at the next words…

"Jacob, the Volturi are on their way here. I fear a war is upon us."


	20. Chapter 20 Strength in Numbers

Chapter 20 - Strength in Numbers

"_You're not going to make it." Huh? That voice, again. Always, whenever I shut my eyes, it was there. I looked around, seeing nothing but the black room. Scraping noises echoed in the distance, sounding like claws against metal. It was followed shortly by that ear-piercing screech I had heard weeks ago at the Cullen house, and it brought me to my knees. As soon as they hit the hard ground something opened up under me - I was falling through a tunnel, my attention focused on the light at the end. As soon as my feet touched the floor I fell back on my butt, staring up at the ceiling painting. This was…the room…the room James had taken me. Three cloaked figures stood up on a ledge, staring down at me with dark eyes, it made me stand and jump back. The Volturi, they found me…_

"Jacob…" Alice whispered in my ear, and as soon as my eyes focused I realized I was out on the back patio. She was sitting on the railing, bending over almost right in my face. I put my head down against my arms, which were leaned against the same railing, and let out a very audible sigh. She stood up, putting one hand on my back.

"It'll be okay, you'll see." If only I could believe that…Nothing ever was 'okay' anymore, and honestly it was starting to bother me. "Edward said he wanted to talk to you when you were done thinking. Guess I'll go get him." In a flash she was gone, shutting the door very quietly. I counted the seconds in my head until I heard it slide open again, footsteps coming up beside me. A pair of pale arms copied mine and were up against the wood.

Silence filled the yard, except for the occasional cricket, and I sighed again. "What are we gonna do?"

Edward moved one hand up, rubbing the back of his head. He rarely ever showed when something was bothering him but right now the feeling was so heavy in the air I didn't even need to have Jaspers' powers to tell. I faced him then, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I wish I knew" he responded, not facing me but instead glaring at the darkness. Not the response I wanted to hear but then again, why was I expecting anything more?

"Don't be like that" was added as he stood up straight.

I looked back up at his face, brows furrowing as he searched my thoughts and could hear them as loud as if I was talking. "Sometimes I wish you'd stay out of my head."

"Sometimes I wish I could. I also wish I knew what to say, Jacob. If they come here we'll be ready, Carlisle is inside calling every clan he knows, and that's quite a few. Just…"

My head cocked to the side a little, "Just what?"

He turned to face me also, reaching out to drag my hand out of my pocket and hold it lightly, "It never should have come to this. In a way I want to let you go, you shouldn't be involved and possibly hurt by something my family wanted. I'm sorry."

This was random…"It's a little late for apologies, don't you think?" I commented, feeling his hand let mine go shortly after.

"I didn't mean it like that" My fingers sought his out again, squeezing slightly, drawing his eyes to mine. "I meant that it is late, but you're always forgiven."

Edward smiled, kissing my forehead so softly I could barely feel it, before he backed up and went inside, leaving me by myself again. The wind blew softly, scent of rain still in the air from the earlier storm.

I was left to think about the day-dream I'd had when Alice woke me from it. That's never happened while I was awake before. Not just that but…the place…and the Volturi were involved. Never a good sign. Looking out at the forest that had held so much pain I noticed that, above the treetops, a crow was perched. It was moving its head back and forth before seeming to see my stare and flying off the branch into the night sky. Crows - mythed to be a bird of pain. Of course I'd see one.

As soon as I straightened up a hot breath was against my back, claws near the side of my throat. I froze, eyes trying to see who, or what, was behind me. A female voice spoke up with a heavy accent that I couldn't place.

"Who are you, wolf?" she asked, and I growled very low in my throat, reading my body to shift at any second. Carlisle's voice broke the situation up before anything serious happened.

"Zafrina, I'm glad you could come at such short notice. Please don't hurt him, this is the Jacob Black I told you about on the phone" he explained, and as soon as she let go I turned around, backing against the wooden beams. Three women, all tall and dark skinned, stood in front of me. Their hair was long, one pulled back into a ponytail, and each was wearing a different form of animal skin. 'Zafrina', the one who mistook me for a enemy wolf, had on that of a tiger, the one closest to Carlisle had leopard pattern, and the last had on the tan color that I assumed was lion. Creepy…

"Thank you" I mumbled to Carlisle, rubbing the side of my neck that her claws had began to scratch. She smiled at me, crossing her arms and walking forward, looking me from head to toe. I guess she caught the gulp that I swallowed because she smiled and backed off. _Guess I passed her inspection._

Carlisle gave her a tight hug when she opened her arms, along with the others, before turning to me.

"Jacob, meet the Amazonian coven. Zafrina is the leader, Senna and Kachiri are the other members. They've helped several times in my lifetime and we are close friends."

It made sense…I think. "So do you like, live in Africa? Isn't that a far way away?" I dumbly asked, still rubbing my neck.

Zafrina shook her head, long hair swaying over her shoulders, "Not always, that is where we originated. We prefer to wander around, never having one set home. But it is nice to meet you, Jacob Black. My apologies for almost attacking you. Teach me to trust my nose, no?" She laughed and I awkwardly joined in.

"It's no problem." _I'm used to it…_

Carlisle lead them inside and they moved to the kitchen, so I followed, afraid that if I stayed outside by myself any longer some other tribes would come.

I stayed, standing next to the kitchen counter and tossing an apple back and forth from my hands as they talked, discussing what I could only think was the general idea of the situation in greater detail than the phone call had said, and they all seemed so intense and interested. The Amazonians were a little intimidating, especially since the one known as Senna kept glancing over at me from time to time. I tried to play it off, focusing on the apple more than anything.

Eventually a knock at the door interrupted the conversation and as Carlisle left to answer it, saying it was another clan coming to join, Senna finally turned to confront me. Her accent was thicker and harder to understand, but I tried hard to pay attention.

"What is your purpose here?" she asked, genuinely curious. I sighed for the umpteenth time that night and set the apple back in the fruit bowl, putting my chin on my hands.

"Well" I began, "They needed me to help Edward get out of some weird state he was in. Alice thought we were connected because she couldn't see his future anymore and-"

Zafrina cut me off, "She can not see yours, if I am correct, yes?"

I nodded. "Yeah…so, she thought we were. In some way she was right, I guess." A smile was on my face at the end of that sentence, thinking about just how things had turned out.

They were all staring at me with slight wide eyes and I got the feeling like I shouldn't have said that.

"So you and Edward, you both are really together?" Kachiri joined in, asking with an expression that I couldn't read.

I nodded yet again, looking down at my hands, "Mhm. If you want to call it that. I'm not really sure myself."

When I looked back up they were all smiling, Zafrina looking straight ahead. She didn't speak for a few moments but when she did it surprised me, "Love has strange ways. Do not worry. We'll fight for you."

The breath I didn't know I was holding came out then, part of me expecting a much more negative response, but I slowly felt happiness enter back into my body. We had support, more that were supportive of Edward and I. That made me feel the best that I have since I got the news from Carlisle.

He entered minutes later with five new vampires in tow.

"Let me introduce our newest allies, the Denali coven. Eleazar, his mate Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and her mate Garrett." Each was pointed out and nodded in acknowledgement upon being introduced.

I smiled at them, but the one named Kate was giving me a cold stare.

Eleazar came toward me, "We were not sure what to think when Carlisle told us that we would be fighting for a werewolf. One of our clan was killed due to your kind many years ago. But, I think we could put that behind us. Especially when Carlisle explained that you and Edward are together now. Personally I appreciate the fact you are willing to be with our kind, Jacob, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook my hand, careful of the claws, as he explained, and I just held the same smile. Seemed like a good guy.

"Eleazar was a member of the Volturi, as I was, once before" Carlisle continued, both laughing nonchalantly at the memory, "And he has the ability to sense the powers of other Vampires. He'll be sure to tell us when the Volturi are near, rest assured."

Throughout the night, as I met the Irish coven (Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie), the European nomads (Alistair, Carlisle's oldest friend, Charles, and Makenna) and finally the Egyptian coven (Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi) my mind was becoming at peace. Edward joined us after they had all arrived and filled up the kitchen, standing behind me with an arm around my back the entire time, and Jasper came down with the others later in the evening.

For once since I got here it felt like something would finally go my way. Just wish I knew how wrong I was.


End file.
